Heaven Has To Wait
by PrincessS
Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards the brunette girl. MakoxAmi R
1. Ch1 First Day At Hostel

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: Big thanks to renkhal who help me fixing my story. I think I made her head spinning when I give my story to her to fix it xD Thanks dear *Hugs*  
I write this story while I draw Kuchiki Byakuya drawing and foruming. Writing, foruming, drawing...no wonder I always exhausted lately . Anyway enjoy. I also add a pic of Ami and Makoto shaking hands at the bottom of this story. Just combine the link ^_^**

* * *

_**~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~**_

_**CHAPTER ONE – FIRST DAY AT HOSTEL**_

Summer was over; Ami will start a new life at college, Tokyo University College. Ami looked at the outside of car window. She can't sleep well last night and her mind kept thinking how college life will she be taken soon. Her mom, Saeko who drove the car smiled when she looked at her only daughter. "You worry too much, Ami," Saeko said and put her left hand on Ami's thigh.

Saeko's touch brought Ami back from her thoughts. She looked at her mom and smiled. "I'm okay, mom. I just wondering how to live without you," Ami explained as she put her hand on Saeko's hand.

"You will be fine, honey. I always left you alone at home while I was working before. So it's nothing different about it," Saeko said without looking at her daughter.

Ami squeezed her mom's hand a little. "I know, mom," Ami paused and looked out the window again. "I'm not a friendly person and people always think I'm an arrogant person cause of my academic result. It makes me wondering will I get a friend at college soon without taking advantage on me," Ami said as she remembered a few of her friends at high school who only became her friends cause they need someone to teach them and sometimes need her to finish their school work.

"Aww, Ami. Don't think college will be the same like high school. Who knows? You may make better friends there," Saeko said while her hand squeezed back Ami's hand.

Ami sighed. "I hope so," she smiled at her mom. "And I hope you won't miss me too much," Ami giggled.

"I will always miss you, young princess," Saeko smiled back to her daughter. She playful pinched Ami's cheek, "I will call you every night," Saeko continued.

Ami chuckled. "You always forgot your meals. I will not be surprised if you forget to call me."

Saeko glared at Ami and smirked. "You love making fun of me, huh?"

"Aww, I will miss you mom." Ami kissed her mom's cheek.

Saeko stopped her car at the front of one building. Ami stepped out from the car. "I will be back. Don't go too far," Saeko told Ami.

"Yes, mom," Ami nodded before closed the door. She watched her mom drove back the car to parking area. She looked around and smiled alone.

"Hi, are you new here too?" a blond girl with cute two ponytails suddenly spoke to her from behind.

Ami blinked and turned around to face the girl. "Err…yes I'm new here."

"Good." The blond girl smiled and gave a hand to Ami's direction. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. What's your name?" she asked in happy tone.

Ami took Usagi's hand and shook a little. "I'm Mizuno Ami, first year student. Nice to meet you, Usagi," Ami smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Ami. Since we're new here, can we be friends?" Usagi asked honestly.

'Friends?' Ami asked herself. 'She doesn't know who you really are, Ami. I'm sure she really means it about being your friend without taking an advantage on you,' Ami tried to reassure herself.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi blinked and make Ami back from her thought. "Sorry. Can I call you Ami-chan?"

Ami smiled and nodded. "Sure you can, Usagi-chan," Ami said. She doesn't know why she felt so happy to meet Usagi. Maybe her mom was right, who knows she will get a great friend here or lots of friends.

"Yay! Anyway, I got to go now. My parents were waiting for me at administration hall. I hope I will see you again at hostel," Usagi said in rush. She ran to the building but she got tripped by the rock and fell on the ground. Quickly she stood and continued ran to the building.

Ami chuckled a little when she saw her new friend got tripped. "She so funny," Ami smiled. Then she heard some noise coming from the corner of the building. She was curious about what happened there. Without thinking much she made her way to where the noise came from. She gulped. Her eyes went wide when she saw four men laid on the ground bleeding while a tall girl stood in the middle of them, wiped blood on her hand. The tall girl noticed Ami's appearance. Her emerald eyes glared at Ami's sapphire eyes. Her shoulder slumped as she made her walk towards the little girl. Ami's heartbeat suddenly ran fast. 'Is she the one who did all the brutal things to them?' Ami asked quietly. She can see the tall brunette girl came closer to her. Ami froze; regretting about her curious feeling earlier. 'I'm so dead,' Ami said to herself and closed her eyes.

"Don't be bothered by what you just saw," the tall girl said and walked passing Ami. Ami opened her eyes and turned back to see that girl. The tall girl waved to Ami without looking at her.

Finally Ami breathe back to normal. "Whew~ that was close," Ami turned to look at unconscious guy on the ground. "Wow, if she was the one who beat them, she must be really strong," Ami said amazed. Her cell phone rang and makes her jump. She looked at the screen of her mobile phone. Quickly she answered the call. "Hi, mom…"

"Where are you, Ami? I'm looking around for you in the hall and where are you now?" Saeko asked panicky.

"Err…sorry mom. I'm still at outside, looking around the place. I will be there in a few seconds. Wait," Ami said as she ends the call before ran to the hall.

* * * * *

Saeko helped Ami carried her stuff to the hostel building. "Where's your room, honey? I can't take it anymore. Your stuff is really heavy," Saeko mumbled.

"Be patience, mom," Ami said with her eyes wildly looking at every doors. "I found it! B-2-7," Ami said in victory.

"Finally," Saeko sighed relief.

Ami used the key that be given to her earlier to unlock the door. She saw a few bags on the floor but didn't anyone there. She peeked around and noticed a light on in the bathroom. "I guess my new roommate already here and she in bathroom," Ami said to her mom.

Saeko smiled slightly. She knew what her daughter thinking at the moment. She was afraid to live with stranger in same place. "You and her will be great friends soon," Saeko said.

Ami smiled weakly with her mom's statement. She opened the door widely and gestured her mom to come into her new room. Suddenly bathroom door unlocked as Ami and Saeko turned to face the girl who will be Ami new roommate. Ami's eyes went wide when she saw the tall brunette girl stood at the door of bathroom holding a small green towel. 'She is the girl that I saw earlier at administration building. I'm so dead.' Ami said to herself. The tall girl blinked several times.

"So, you will be my daughter's new roommate, huh?" Saeko smiled. "I'm Mizuno Saeko and this is my daughter, Ami." Saeko patted Ami's shoulder softly.

The tall girl looked at Saeko before bowed a little to the older woman in front of her. "Nice to meet you, Mizuno-san," the tall girl smiled.

Ami frowned. 'She is smiling? She looks much better when she smile. But she looked scary earlier today.'

The tall girl handed her hand to Ami's direction. "I'm Kino Makoto. Nice to meet you Mizuno-san," Makoto smiled.

"Err…just call me Ami," Ami paused. She noticed how Makoto looked at her. Her cheek felt like burning and she doesn't know why. "Nice to meet you too, Kino-san," Ami said shyly while she grabbed Makoto's hand and shook it softly.

Makoto chuckled. "Please call me Mako-chan, Ami-chan. You wouldn't mind if I call you with that name right?"

Ami blushed. "Yeah, sure you can call me by that name," Ami nodded. Again emerald eyes locked sapphire eyes but this time it was different than before and Ami didn't even know what that was. Saeko's cell phone rang and it mades the two young girls break their gaze. Saeko went outside to answer her phone call. Makoto quickly walked to her bags while Ami looked at the other side, sighing in relief.

The room went silent. Makoto and Ami busied themselves with placing their stuff around the room. A few minutes later, Saeko walked back into the room and sighed. "Ami, I have to go now. The hospital just called me and there has been a big incident that needs to be handled," Saeko told Ami.

Ami forced a smile to her mom. "It's okay, mom. You can go. I'm okay here," Ami gave Saeko a hug.

"I will call you tonight, okay?" Saeko smiled before letting go her daughter. She turned to Makoto, "Please take care of my daughter," Saeko bowed a little to Makoto.

Makoto smiled. "Sure. I will always protect her. Don't worry," Makoto said as she glanced to the blue haired girl who blushed at what Makoto just said.

Saeko smiled back before turning around. Ami followed her mom to the door. Saeko looked at Ami. "You know what, she looks nice and I'm sure you and her will get along very well soon," Saeko whispered to Ami. Ami was speechless while her face turned red. "Take care, honey," Saeko gave a quick kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Drive carefully, mom!" Ami yelled. As her mother sight gone, she turned back into the room and closed the door. She just noticed Makoto stared at her and giggled. "What?" Ami's brows rose.

"I just think you and your mom are so sweet," Makoto smiled. "You are lucky to have her."

Ami looked at the brunette girl. "Thanks," Ami sat on her new bed and facing Makoto. "Oh yeah, where are your parents?" Makoto shoot at Ami with angry eyes and it surprised the little girl. 'Did I say something wrong?' Without say anything, Makoto walked to the closet and hung up her clothes, leaving Ami wondering.

* * * * *

A few hours passed by and Makoto still didn't say anything since Ami asked her about her parents. Makoto sat on her bed reading some novel and listening to music from her ipod while Ami was at her desk doing some research on her laptop. Ami was still not feeling comfortable with the situation of her and Makoto. She sighed in defeat before turned around her seat. "Makoto, did I say something wrong earlier?" Ami asked suddenly. Makoto didn't give any response, probably because she was listening to her iPod. Ami's shoulders slumped and she walked towards Makoto's bed.

Makoto realized Ami was stood in front of her as she pulled one of earphones off from her ear. "What? Did you say something?"

Ami frowned. "Yes. Are you mad at me?" Ami asked the tall girl.

Makoto shook her head slightly. "No."

"Then why haven't you said anything since I asked you about your parents?" Ami questioned Makoto. Makoto glanced at the small picture frame on the small table beside her bed. Her eyes started watery and makes Ami panic. "Err…Mako-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Makoto cut Ami's words. She put the novel on her bed and jumped from her bed.

"Mako-chan…"

"I want to get some fresh air," Makoto said as she headed to the door. Ami just watched Makoto walked out from the room.

Ami eyes back to the picture where Makoto stared before. "So they are her parents and they look so happy together. But why does Makoto look so sad when I ask her about them?" Ami wondered.

* * * * *

yfrog. com/ 63makoxami0001j


	2. Ch2 The True Makoto

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: Big thanks to renkhal who help me fixing my English. I won't make it without her *Bows* Thanks to DavisJes too for reminding me Ami's mom name. I never read the manga version (I read a little before) and thanks to all readers *Bows* I also draw Makoto and Ami new picture for this chapter while watching Bleach latest episode of Rukia. Haha, I love Rukia. Anyway, let's continue...**

* * *

_**~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~**_

_**CHAPTER TWO – THE TRUE MAKOTO**_

Ami walked out from her medicine class with her chest covered by her books. She looked at other students who laughed together and she realized she didn't make any friends since a week ago. She didn't meet Usagi anymore since that day while Makoto always came to the room late. They still didn't talk to each other since that night. Ami closed her eyes and sighed.

Suddenly someone spoke to her, "Hi, Mizuno-san."

Ami turned and she saw a brown haired guy smiling at her. "Err…you from the same class right?" Ami guessed as the guy nodded. "But I can't remember your name…sorry," Ami smiled shyly.

The guy grinned. "That is okay, Mizuno-san."

"Just call me, Ami."

"Okay," the guy nodded slightly as he continued. "I'm Urawa Ryo," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Urawa-kun," Ami handed her hand to Ryo direction.

Ryo grabbed Ami's hand and shook gently. "Nice to meet you too," he said. There was silent for a while before Ryo finally say something. "Actually, I always study at the library and I always see you there. If you don't mind, we can study together," Ryo suggested.

Ami thought for a while. "It will be great," Ami smiled even though she did not feel comfortable studying in group or with someone else. Ryo grinned widely. Before Ryo can say anything, Ami continued, "But not today. I want to do something alone there. How about next week?" Ami raised her brows waiting for Ryo's answer.

Ryo smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said in frustrated tone.

"Good," Ami smiled relief.

"Anyway, I've got to go now," Ami bowed a little and turned around.

"Oh Ami-san." Ami stopped her step. She turned around to face Ryo once again. "I heard you share a room with Kino Makoto," Ryo paused. Ami nodded a little; waiting for Ryo to continue. "Please be careful with her."

Ami frowned; wanted to ask why but the word didn't come out. Ryo turned around and left Ami wondering. Ami turned around again and continued her walk to library. Her mind kept thinking Ryo's words to be careful with Makoto. 'What does he mean? Is she a troublemaker? Or will she do something bad to me?' Ami kept asking herself.

Suddenly someone bumped into her from right. Ami and the other person fall on the ground. "Ouch! My butt!" the other girl screamed while rubbing her butt.

"Sorry, I should look at where I walk," Ami apologized as she lifted her head a little and saw the blonde girl that she met the first day her at college. "Usagi-chan?" Ami said in surprised.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi yelled. "I was wondering when I would meet you again!" Usagi hugged the blue haired girl.

Ami laughed. "Me too," Ami said as she broke the hug.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked helping Ami gathering back her book from the floor.

"Library. I want study a little bit there," Ami smiled. Usagi handed Ami's book back to her.

Before she can say anything, someone spoke to her, "You bumped into someone again, Usagi?" the raven haired girl smirked.

Ami blinked several times before she realized Usagi helping her to stand again. "Shut up, Rei!" Usagi yelled to the other girl.

"Oh come on, you two. Stop fighting," the other blonde girl interrupted. She smiled at Ami who looked lost. "Usagi, you should introduce your new friend to us."

Usagi looked at Ami, "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Anyway, Minako-chan, Rei-chan, this is Ami." Usagi patted Ami's shoulder. "Ami-chan, this is Minako and this mean girl is Rei," Usagi introduced with her finger pointed to Minako and Rei.

"I'm not a mean girl," Rei frowned.

"Yes you are," Usagi stuck out her tongue to Rei.

"Oh c'mon. I don't know how you two can live together in a same room for a week," Minako rolled her eyes.

Usagi turned to Ami. "Ami-chan, you share a room with whom?" Usagi asked.

"Err…I'm not sure you guys know her or not," Ami paused. "Kino Makoto," Ami continued. She can see surprise faces from three girls. "What's wrong?" Ami asked quietly.

"Wow, Ami-chan. You live with an Amazon girl. How you do that?" Rei asked.

"Err…I don't get what you mean," Ami frowned confused.

"Ami-chan, you didn't hear anything about her before?" Usagi asked as Ami shook her head. "She always got in trouble when she was in middle school and high school. She almost killed one guy from her previous school," Usagi told the genius girl.

"And once she beat ten boys in the same time alone. She got a bad injury in that fight but not worse than those boys," Rei added.

Ami's heartbeat ran fast. She shared a room with someone violent. But something in her heart tried to deny what Rei and Usagi just said. "I don't think she's really that violent," Ami said.

"Yeah," Minako suddenly added. "If it was true, maybe she had reasons."

Ami studied Minako's face. She could see the blond haired girl looked sad. "Maybe you are right, Minako-chan," Usagi said.

Ami looked at her watch. "I'm sorry guys. I have to go now. I would like to talk with you all again," Ami bowed.

Usagi, Minako and Rei waved hand to Ami. "See you again," Usagi said.

* * * * *

Ami unlocked the door. She felt pretty tired for her second week at college. She spent a lot of time at library today after her classes cause she want to stay away from her roommate, Makoto. She heard too many bad rumors about her roommate. She opened the door and looked around the room. There was no sign that Makoto was already back from her classes. Ami looked at her watch. 'It's already after seven; where is she?' Ami wondered. She hadn't really seen or talked to Makoto since two weeks ago. Makoto always came to the room late when Ami was already asleep. In the morning, Makoto always woke up a bit late. Ami put her bag on her desk and threw her body on her bed. Her blue eyes looked at the ceiling and her mind kept thinking about Makoto. 'I don't think they are right about Makoto. She did look scary when I first met her but when I saw her here, she looked completely different. Her sweet smile, her beautiful eyes…' Ami's eyes wide opened. 'What's wrong with you, Ami?' Ami asked herself quietly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I need get a shower," Ami mumbled alone. She grabbed her blue towel and headed to bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked out from bathroom and only her blue towel covered her wet body. She almost tripped herself when she saw Makoto in the room. "Err…you're home," Ami said and she started to blush.

Makoto smiled. "Are you blushing? Why?" Makoto giggled. Ami didn't answer her as she looked at her body. Makoto laughed. "Oh, you must be shy about it," Makoto pointed her finger to Ami's body. She walked closer to Ami and whispered, "You have nice body, don't feel ashamed about it," Makoto smiled playful.

Ami's face turned deep red. "Mako…"

Makoto walked to her closet and undressed herself. Ami's eyes went wide when she saw Makoto only on her bra and panties. She could feel her head nearly ready to explode. Immediately she turned around while Makoto turned her head slightly just to see little girl reaction. She chuckled and grabbed some new clothes out from her closet. When she was done get dressed, she walked to Ami's direction and patted her shoulder softly. Her touch makes blue haired girl jumped. "I'm done. You can look at me now," Makoto said. Ami slowly turned around; Makoto can see her face still blush. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Ami-chan."

Ami shook her head slightly. "I just never see anyone naked in front of me, except my mom," Ami said quietly with her eyes still looked at the floor.

Makoto raised her brows. "So I'm the first one, huh? I feel honored," Makoto teased. Makoto can see the tense in Ami's body reaction. "Okay, I won't say anything anymore. And I will try to not be naked in front of you again," Makoto smiled.

Makoto make her step to the door and finally Ami can lift her head up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I want to get some fresh air on the roof. You can join me if you want," Makoto said as she continued walked to the door. As her hand grabbed the knob, she cursed herself quietly. "I almost forgot. I brought you some food. I put it on your desk," Makoto said without turning around.

"Err…thanks," Ami said.

Without say anything more Makoto opened the door and headed out of room. As she closed the door, Ami sigh relief. She tugged her towel and looked at her body. "Nice body, huh?" Ami giggled shyly.

* * * * *

Ami was done with her research as she glanced over the clock on the wall. It was pretty late but Makoto still not back to their room yet. From what Ami remembered Makoto told her she went to spend her time at the roof and she didn't bring her jacket along. "She will get cold," Ami said quietly. She grabbed Makoto's black jacket and walked out of the room.

At the roof, Ami found Makoto lay on the floor. Her arm folded at the back of her head. "So you're here," Makoto said.

"Err…I just thought you might need your jacket," Ami said nervously.

Makoto looked up at Ami and raised her brows. "You care about me that much?" Makoto teased. Ami blushed. Makoto knew Ami is a shy girl and she couldn't help teasing her. She tapped empty spot beside her. "C'mon and join me here," Makoto said gently. Ami smiled as she walked closer to Makoto. She lay next to Makoto as she handed the tall girl her jacket and looked at the sky. She saw the full moon above and stars fulfill the space around full moon. Ami didn't know why she felt so peaceful. "It's beautiful right?" Makoto asked.

Ami turned to look at Makoto. "Yeah, Mako-chan. You always spend your night like this?"

Makoto smiled. "Yeah especially when I'm sad," Makoto said. Ami felt guilty and started to wondering is Makoto sad cause of her question last night? "Ami-chan…"

Ami snapped when she heard Makoto call her name. "Yeah?"

"If you have any questions about me you can ask me now," Makoto turned to face Ami.

Ami was surprised. She never thought Makoto will say like that. "Err… It's ok, Mako-chan. If you don't want…"

"I won't ask you for a second time, Ami-chan," Makoto said cutting off Ami's.

Ami sighed. "Well, why I didn't see your parents yesterday?" Ami asked the brunette girl.

Makoto looked at the sky. "They died in plane crash when I was ten," Makoto answered.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Ami apologized.

"It's not your fault, Ami. Beside I'm the one who gave you permission to ask me anything tonight," Makoto smiled. "Next question?"

Ami nodded. "You beat a few guy yesterday, who are they?" Ami looked at Makoto, hoping she didn't make the girl beside her angry.

Makoto sighed, enough for Ami to hear it. "One of them came from my previous school. And he knew my secret," Makoto explained.

"Your secret?" Ami raised her brows.

Makoto closed her eyes. "I'm a lesbian, Ami-chan." Ami was speechless. She shared a room with lesbian. "And he still can't believe that his ex would fall in love with me," Makoto continued. "And he asked his friends to punch me and what I do just to defend myself…"

Ami didn't give any response and made the tall girl turn her face to the little girl.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Makoto said softly.

Ami shook her head slightly, "No…well you scared me a little at first but after I saw you in our room, I could see the gentle side of you." Makoto laughed. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" Ami said in half yelled while she started to blush again.

"You're so cute when you're blushing," Makoto chuckled.

"Mako-chan…"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop," Makoto said as their eyes were locked again. Makoto realized she fell in love with those sapphire eyes. 'Makoto, don't do it again or you might be broken for second time,' Makoto told herself. Makoto broke the gaze as Ami turned to look at the sky again.

"Mako-chan, what happen between you and his ex?" Ami asked.

Makoto's eyes started watery. "We were a couple for three years but we were broke up when her parents found out," Makoto paused. "They said I would ruin their daughter's future."

Ami looked at the tall girl. She can see the painful in her eyes. Her hand tried to reach Makoto and hug her but her mind told her to not. "I'm so sorry about it. I shouldn't ask you that question," Ami said regretful.

Makoto wiped her tears and turned to look at the short haired girl who lay beside her. "Stop apologizing, Ami-chan. I told you, you can ask anything about me tonight," Makoto smiled a fake smile.

Ami frowned. "Why you are nice to me?" Ami's question brings Makoto's eyes to look at her. "I heard too many bad things about you this week, but no one is right."

Makoto smirked. "I got used to what people talk bad about me. I don't force you to like me, Ami and I'm not surprise if you keep yourself distance from me."

"I'm not!" Ami protested. "It was you who always kept yourself far from me."

"Cause I know you are afraid at me."

"I-I just didn't know you well," Ami lowered her voice.

Makoto gave her a sweet smile. "That's okay, Ami-chan. I didn't have any friends when I was young except her and I don't even know why I feel so calm when I see you. I would kiss you if I didn't want to behave myself," Makoto said playful.

Ami's face turned red. "Mako…"

Makoto laughed. "Joking. You're not my type," Makoto winked. Makoto's eyes back to watch the moon. "It's pretty late, you should go back now," Makoto said without looking at Ami.

Ami shook her head as she turned to watch moon too. "Can I stay here a little while with you?" Ami asked Makoto's permission.

Makoto only smiled. "If you want, I can't stop you."

"Thank you," Ami smiled back as her hands folded on her stomach.

They continued talking about their past until Makoto found out that Ami didn't say anything. She perked her head slightly and giggled. Ami finally fall to sleep. Makoto kneeled beside the little girl as she covered Ami's body with her jacket and lifted her up into her arms gently. Ami moved a little as she tucked Makoto's shirt tightly. Makoto smiled as she headed back to her and Ami's room. In their room, Makoto put Ami on her bed slowly while sleeping Ami still tugging Makoto's shirt. "Oh Ami, don't make this hard for me," Makoto whispered. She released Ami's hand off from her shirt. The brunette girl stood while her eyes studied Ami's face. "She looks so cute when she sleeps," Makoto said and smiled. She covered Ami's body with blanket to keep her warm. Makoto kissed Ami's forehead. "Sleep well, hun."

Makoto turned around. "Mako…" Ami called her name. Makoto turned her head and looked down at Ami. She was sleeping. Makoto frowned. Without thinking much, Makoto continued to walk to bathroom. As soon as Makoto was in the bathroom, Ami continued to mumble in her sleep "I love you."

* * * * *

yfrog. com/ 3vmakoxami0002j


	3. Ch3 Loneliness

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: First of all big thanks to renkhal who help me finig my grammar etc. Thanks a lot *huggles* Thanks to petiyaka, JL2988, tototo, DavisJes, Spikesagitta and all readers. Without you guys I will not continue writing this story :D Hehe. I don't think it's too early for Ami to fall in love with Makoto. I'm falling for my boyfriend in first sight but it took us a little while to admit it :p Anyway DavisJes, I don't think people will see my drawings at DA. I'm not very active there ^^ Anyway, thanks once again. Have fun ^_^** **Sorry for short chapter. I will try to write a bit long for next one but I need weekend first xD**

* * *

**_~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~_**

**_CHAPTER THREE – LONELINESS_**

After struggling a few seconds on her bed, Makoto finally woke up from her sleep. Her sleepy eyes looked at Ami's bed and smiled slyly. Ami had probably already gone for her class meanwhile Makoto always left late for her culinary class. She jumped up from her bed and grabbed her towel. She walked to the bathroom and yawned. "Heeyah!" Makoto stretched her body. Her right hand grabbed bathroom door knob and opened it slowly. Makoto froze and her eyes went wide.

"Ahhhh!" Ami screamed while her hands covered her bare breast and sensitive part.

Makoto closed her eyes, "Sorry," she apologized. Immediately Makoto closed the door back. She felt like her heart jumped out from the place when she saw Ami's naked body. She leaned her back to the wall.

"You should knock the door first!" Ami yelled from inside the bathroom.

Makoto blushed hard. "I-I thought you left already," Makoto said in shaking voice.

"I woke up late! I forgot to set alarm last night," Ami said.

Makoto's mind drifted back to what happened last night. Yeah, Ami fall to sleep at the roof. "And why you didn't lock the door?" Now it was Makoto's turn to ask Ami.

"Err…I was in a hurry…" Ami said as she opened the door. Makoto turned her head to look at Ami and she could see Ami's red face.

"I'm sorry, Ami-chan. I really didn't…"

Ami put her finger on Makoto's lips to stop her friend talking. "You don't need to mention it again," Ami said. She walked to her closet to find her clothes and left Makoto. Makoto sighed; refused to say anything and headed to the bathroom.

* * * * *

Makoto unlocked the door and opened the door slowly. "I'm home," Makoto said as she kicked her shoes off to the side. Ami who sat at her desk lifted her head from her book and smiled at the tall girl. 'Good, she got over it,' Makoto sighed with relief when she saw Ami's face. "I bring you some food," Makoto told the little girl as she put plastic bag of food on Ami's desk.

Makoto walked to her bed and sat on it while Ami turned her chair around so she can face the tall girl. "Why do you always bring me food? You will make me gain my weight if you keep doing it."

Makoto laughed. "You need to gain some weight, Ami," Makoto stuck her tongue out to Ami.

Ami glared. "But where did you get it?" Ami grabbed the plastic bag and perked her head to see what in it.

"I made it by myself in my class," Makoto said slumbered.

Ami frowned. "You cook all the food that you gave to me before?" Ami gave Makoto a question look.

"Yeah," Makoto said and giggled.

"You're joking, right?" Ami laughed a little. "I mean, it tasted like someone profess…" Ami lost her words when she saw Makoto's serious face. "You really made it?" Ami asked.

"It's up to you. I can't force you to trust me," Makoto grinned as she stood. She grabbed her towel and headed to bathroom.

Ami thought for a while. It was hard for her to believe the tough Makoto really good in cooking. "You're really a great cook," Ami said amazed.

Makoto turned her head a little, "Thanks and make sure you finish it," Makoto winked before she walked in to the bathroom.

Ami smiled alone as she walked to the big table and grabbed chopsticks for her dinner.

* * * * *

Makoto had a long shower. She dried her curly hair with her towel while walked out from bathroom. She looked at Ami who busied studied at her desk. Makoto peeked over Ami's head to see what the genius girl reading, "Huh? I don't understand any of it," Makoto said and frowned.

Ami looked at the tall girl and grinned. "You don't need to know," Ami stuck out her tongue at Makoto.

Makoto raised her brows. "Okay, doctor." Makoto stuck out her tongue back to Ami as she made her walk to her closet to find her short. "Anyway, how's your dinner?"

"Yummy!" Ami said in happy tone. "I'm sure I will get fat in a few months from now."

Makoto laughed. "I give you healthy food, stop complaining," Makoto said while wearing her green short.

The two girls laughed together until Ami's cell phone stopped them. Ami walked to her bed where her phone located. As she grabbed her cell phone she smiled to herself. She looked at Makoto who had her eyes on Ami. "You know what, since my first day I was here, this is the first time she call me and it never surprise me," Ami said while laughing. "My mom always forgot about me," Ami smiled bitter and Makoto just looked at the blue haired girl without saying anything. "Hello, mom," Ami answered her phone call as she sat on her bed.

Makoto leave Ami to talk with her mom while she busied herself with cleaning the room. While cleaning, her ears still listening to Ami's conversation with her mom on phone and her eyes glanced to the little girl sometimes.

"Mom, my birthday is on next Saturday and I plan to go home…" Ami suddenly stopped. Makoto's eyes looked at her and she can see Ami bite her lower lips while her eyes started became teary. "Really? I got it. Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry," Ami said in broken voice. She tried to hold her tears from falling but she failed. Makoto's heart broke when she saw her friend's sad face. "I love you too, mom," Ami said the last word as she ended the call.

Makoto stared at her for a while before finally said, "Are you okay?"

Ami put her cell phone on her bed. "Why do people always ask me if I'm okay or not?!" Ami suddenly raised her voice. She looked at Makoto, "Am I a burden to them?"

Makoto shook her head, "I don't think so."

"No, you didn't know my parents!" Ami yelled. "After they were divorced neither one of them really took care of me. Mom was always busy at hospital while dad was always traveling around the world. They never cared about me," Ami burst into cry.

Makoto wanted to hug Ami but she didn't want to make everything turn worst. "If you want me to leave, I will leave," Makoto said.

As Makoto walked to the door; "Please don't go, Mako-chan. Please don't leave me," Ami begged and makes Makoto turned her head to Ami. "I hate being lonely," her teary eyes looked at Makoto's emerald eyes.

Makoto immediately walked to Ami and embraced her. Her left hand wrapped Ami's head while her other hand on around Ami's body. "I will not leave you, Ami," Makoto consoled her friend as she gave Ami a kiss on her head. "And you will not be lonely anymore."

* * * * *

The room was half dark; Makoto still stay awake. She sat on her bed and her back leaned against the wall while her eyes looked at Ami's sleeping face. Makoto sighed; she didn't know why she felt this way for her friend. "Did I fall in love with her?" Makoto asked herself. Makoto laid her head on her pillow and tried to sleep. She can't help herself from looking at Ami before sleep. She always did that every night secretly since their first met.

_Makoto fell on the ground. She looked at the sight in front of her. "Stay away from my daughter! If you see her again, I will kill you!" the man threatened Makoto._

_Makoto looked at her lover who was being hugged by her mother. It was too dark and she couldn't see her lover's face clearly. All she could see were her teary blue eyes. Makoto sighed and blood dropped to the ground from her mouth. Her lover's father just slapped her very hard. Makoto wiped the blood as she stood slowly._

"_I'm sorry, sir but…"_

"_I don't love you anymore, Mako-chan. Please leave!"_

Makoto suddenly thudded on the floor. She opened her one eyes and saw the blue haired girl giggling at her. After a few second she was finally able to open the other eye. "What you dreaming of?" Ami asked.

Makoto rubbed the back of her neck, "Err…bad dream?" Makoto still puzzled.

Ami smiled. "Aww," Ami helped Makoto up. "I'm off for class. I'll see you in the evening," Ami winked. Makoto grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. "Oh, before I forget, thanks for last night," Ami said as she kissed Makoto's cheek. "See ya," Ami waved a hand to Makoto who was speechless and blushing.

"Wow, it feels so good," Makoto grinned as she put her hand on her cheek before walked to the bathroom.

* * * * *

yfrog. com/ 2imakoxami0003j --combine the link for picture of Ami and Makoto :p


	4. Ch4 She's Not Yours

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: My computer broken a week ago and finally I got new laptop. Yay! *dance* In this one week I started thinking about other chapters plot. Haha! I can't wait to continue writing. I also had a few drawings for this story. Like always, big thanks to renkhal who never bored to help me. I wouldn't make it without her help. Thanks to all readers. I'm so glad you guys read my story. Thank you so much *bows* I may not a good writer but I really hope people can enjoy reading my story ^_^  
**

* * *

**_~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~_**

**_CHAPTER FOUR – SHE'S NOT YOURS_**

Makoto sat at the gazebo waiting for Ami near the little girl's medicine class. Makoto's emerald eyes looked at the lunch box that she had prepared for Ami earlier in her cooking class. She smiled alone before she heard someone call her name. As she turned her head slightly, she saw Ami running in her direction. Makoto immediately stood and grinned widely. Ami panted heavily because of the run that she made to meet Makoto. She looked up at Makoto, "I can't stay long, Mako-chan. Why did you call me here?" Ami asked tiredly.

Makoto smiled. "I'm sorry if I bother you," Makoto apologized and blushed. Ami just looked at the tall girl to continue. "Actually, I made a lunch for you in my cooking class," Makoto explained as she grabbed the blue lunch box and handed it to Ami.

Ami's brows rose. "You made it for me?" Ami questioned her friend as she took the box from Makoto.

Makoto nodded and her cheek still red. "Yes. You always forget your lunch, so I made it for you."

Ami smiled. "Thanks, Mako-chan. You are sweet. Whoever gets you will be the luckiest person in this world."

Makoto giggled. "Okay enough of your compliments. Go to your class before you're late," Makoto changed the topic.

Ami gave Makoto a hug. "Thanks, Makoto," Ami said to Makoto as she broke the hug before walking back to her room.

Makoto just watched Ami from gazebo and smiled a little. "Kino Makoto…" a voice suddenly called Makoto's name from her back. Makoto turned around and she saw a guy with brown eyes smirking at her. "Kino Makoto, a lesbian."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "If I'm a lesbian, it's not your business Urawa Ryo," Makoto said with serious face.

Ryo walked closer to Makoto. "It is my business since you have your eyes on my girl!" Ryo yelled to the girl who is two inches taller than him.

Makoto raised her brows, "Your girl? Who?" Makoto asked and tried not to laugh.

"Mizuno Ami," Ryo gave Makoto a serious look.

Makoto burst into laughter. "Ami is your girl?" Makoto paused as she continued to laugh. "I never knew that. If she is seeing someone she probably would have told me and not be feeling lonely anymore," Makoto said in laugh.

Ryo grabbed Makoto's jacket and pulled her closer. Ryo's reaction made Makoto stop her laughing. "We're not a couple yet but I want you to stay away from her or…"

"Or what?" Makoto cuts his words.

"Or you will be dead," Ryo threatened Makoto as he released Makoto's jacket.

Makoto smiled and poked Ryo's left chest. "Look Urawa, you have nothing to do with me or her. And the decision is on her hand not yours. She has a right to choose the one that she loves the most. If she chooses you, I will not bother her anymore but if she chooses me, you can go to hell," Makoto smirked as she turned around and left Ryo speechless at the gazebo.

* * * * *

Ami unlocked the door and found that Makoto sat on her bed reading a novel. Ami gave her a sweet smile. "I'm back," Ami said as she heading to her closet.

"Welcome back," Makoto greeted the little girl. Makoto's eyes turned back to the novel that she was currently reading. "So how was your lunch?" Makoto asked without looked at Ami.

Ami grabbed a blue shirt out from her closet and turned to Makoto. "It was great. Thanks," Ami thanked to Makoto. "You don't need to do something like that again," Ami said and blushed.

Makoto raised her brows and her eyes looked at the blue haired girl again. "No problem, Ami. I love to make something for my friend because I rarely have friends," Makoto explained.

Ami could only smile to Makoto. She knew how Makoto felt because she hasn't had close friends since she was young. Ami was headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

"Ami-chan…"

Makoto's voice makes Ami stopped and turned her head slightly to the brunette haired girl. "Yea?"

"Err…" Makoto scratched her head a little and thinking. "Are you and Urawa…err…" Makoto lost her words and blushed.

Ami blinked and she knew what Makoto want to ask her. "No. We're not together," Ami answered as she shook her head slightly.

Makoto smiled. "Good," Makoto said quietly.

"Why you ask?" Ami asked.

"Err…nothing," Makoto blushed harder and her eyes looked at her novel again.

Ami frowned. She couldn't tell what's wrong with her roommate today but the way Makoto was blushing making Ami wonder. She tried to not think that Makoto might fall in love with her. 'Nah, maybe it's just me who thinks like that,' Ami told herself before turned back to the bathroom.

* * * * *

Ami walked the corridor alone before she heard someone call her from behind. Ami stopped and turned around, "Urawa-kun?"

Ryo took a deep breath before talking to Ami, "Finally I got you," Ryo said in between breaths. "I've been looking for you since yesterday."

Ami blinked. "Err…why are you looking for me?" Ami questioned the smart boy.

Ryo frowned. "Hey, you must have forgotten our promise but it's okay. How about we go for lunch now?" Ryo asked Ami.

Ami bite her lower lips. "Umm, I'm sorry Urawa-kun. I already have a plan with someone," Ami said as she remembered about Makoto inviting her to come to her cooking class earlier. "I'm sorry," Ami bowed before turned around.

"It's because of that Kino girl, right?" Ryo asked the blue haired girl. Ami froze. "So, it's true huh?"

Ami turned around to face the brown haired guy. "What do you mean?"

"Ami-san, I told you to stay away from her. She is a dangerous girl! She might make you sleep with her just to satisfy herself!" Ryo yelled.

Suddenly he felt a palm slapping his cheek. Ami looked at Ryo and then to her hand. She couldn't believe that she just slapped Ryo. She bowed to Ryo once again. "Sorry, I didn't mean it," Ami said quickly before she ran to Makoto's cooking class while Ryo looked at Ami's back until she was gone from his sight with his hand covering his cheek where Ami just slapped him.

Makoto walked out from her class to see if Ami was around yet. She found Ami sitting beside the wall. Makoto was puzzled as she kneeled beside Ami, "What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked softly.

"I just slapped someone, Mako-chan. I feel so guilty about that," Ami said without looking at Makoto. "Ryo keeps saying bad things about you and I can't stand it anymore but I shouldn't slap him," Ami added.

Makoto put her hand on Ami's cheek and pulled gently to make Ami facing her so she can see Ami's sapphire eyes. Makoto smiled to the little girl. "Hey, it's not your fault. He deserved it and thanks for being on my side even if I'm fine about it. I can punch him by myself," Makoto joked and makes Ami smiled a little. Makoto stared at Ami's eyes. "Thanks, Ami."

Ami laughed lightly. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For trusting me even though you only know me for a few weeks," Makoto said. Before Ami could say anything, Makoto added, "Let's go inside. I made some food for you." Makoto stood.

"What about your teacher?" Ami wondered and handed her hand to Makoto to pull her.

"Don't worry. She trusts me and she gave me spare keys for this place," Makoto giggled as she pulled Ami to stand.

"I hope you don't flirt with her to get her trust," Ami joked.

Makoto laughed a little. "Don't worry, I only flirt with you," Makoto winked before pushing Ami into her cooking class. "Let's go inside. I don't want our lunch to get cold," Makoto said before closing the door behind her.

* * * * *

Ryo's back hit the wall as he whined in pain. "Urgh!" Ryo sat on the ground.

Makoto kneeled in front of Ryo and placed her left hand on the wall. "If I know you disturb her again, I will not think twice to hurt you more than this," Makoto threatened Ryo.

Makoto stood and turned around. "You can't have her, Kino! I will make her mine!" Ryo yelled.

Makoto just looked at Ryo from her shoulder. She didn't want to fight with Ryo anymore. "Good luck, Urawa Ryo," Makoto said and waved without facing him.

"One day I will make your life suffer, Kino," Ryo promised to himself while he looked at Makoto's back.

* * * * *


	5. Ch5 Surprise

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters and Rachel Stevens' Heaven Has To Wait. If you guys never heard this song, you can search it at youtube. I love that song ^_^

**A/N: Finally I'm done draw something for this chapter. Don't forget to combine the link at the bottom of this chapter to see my drawing of Makoto and Ami. Hehehe. This chapter quite long. I hope you guys love , now I love MakoxAmi pairing more than MakoxMina .**

* * *

**_~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~  
_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE – SURPRISE_**

Ami studied alone in library on Saturday. Since her mother had to attend seminar out of Tokyo, she had to spend her birthday at college. What made her birthday more meaningless was when Makoto had to go back to her apartment to get some stuff she left. Even though Ami's eyes stared at her book, her mind was drifting far away. She remembered the last time she celebrate her birthday with her parents when she was ten.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi's voice brought Ami back to present.

Ami turned to face Usagi. "Usagi-chan," Ami forced a smile to the blond girl. Then she noticed Usagi was not alone. Rei and Minako stood behind her and smiled to Ami. "Hi Rei-chan, Minako-chan," Ami waved hand to them.

"Are you thinking about something? I called to you three times," Usagi frowned.

Ami blinked several times. "Really? She lowered her head, "Sorry. I was thinking about my parents," Ami said softly.

"If you want to talk, we are ready to listen," Rei said and smiled.

Ami smiled back to her, "It was okay. I'm fine."

"Is that Makoto with you?" Minako suddenly asked. Ami, Rei and Usagi turned to Minako with question look. "What? Did I ask something wrong?"

"Why are you asking about her? Do you know her?" Rei asked with her brows raised.

Minako eyes widened. "Err…I was just asking because she is Ami's roommate. I thought she might be with Ami," Minako explained and her face flushed red.

Ami still frowned. "Umm, she went home last night. She said she forgot to bring some stuff," Ami told the blond.

Minako nodded while Usagi and Rei were still curious about Minako. Minako noticed that they wanted to ask more questions to her so she decided to leave. "I got to go. See you guys later," Minako gave them a quick goodbye and walked to the main door.

The three girls look at each other puzzled.

* * * * *

After the meeting, Ami walked alone to her room. She stopped when she saw Ryo standing at the stairs. Ryo smiled to her and Ami replied the smile. Ryo stepped closer to Ami and asked, "Ami-san, can we talk?"

Ami thought for a while, "Okay," Ami answered. Both walked to the small garden behind the hostel building. Ryo walked at front while Ami followed him at the back. Ami stopped walking. "What you want to talk about?" Ami asked the brown haired boy.

Ryo stopped his steps as he turned around to face Ami. He took a deep breath before walking closer to Ami again. Suddenly Ami felt uncomfortable with the current situation. Ryo looked deeply in Ami's sapphire eyes as he grabbed Ami's both hands. "Ami-san, I-I think I fell in love with you," Ryo told the genius girl.

Ami felt like her heartbeat stopped and her eyes widened. Quickly she broke the gaze and pulled her hands from Ryo's grip. Ami stared at the grass, "I'm sorry, Urawa-kun. I can't love you," Ami said nervously.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

Ami tried to find the answer but she couldn't. She looked at Ryo, "I'm sorry, Urawa-kun," Ami bowed.

Ryo grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her to his direction. "I don't get it, Ami. You said you can't love me but you didn't tell me why!" Ryo half yelled as he tightened his grip.

"Let me go, Urawa!" Ami yelled.

"Please tell me first. Why you can't love me? Don't tell me you love Makoto!"

"Yes! I love her! I love her so much!" Ami yelled desperately and her answer was enough to stop Ryo from continuing to hold her hand.

Slowly he removed his hand from Ami's. "Thanks for tell me the truth," Ryo said as he turned around before he walked away, leaving Ami alone at the garden.

Ami sighed and still surprised. "I didn't mean it right?" Ami asked herself about what she just told Ryo. "This is the worst birthday I ever had," Ami said as her shoulders slumped a little. She turned around to back to her hostel room.

* * * * *

Ami unlocked the door slowly, "I'm home," Ami announced. She stared at the empty room and took a deep breath. "Ami, she's not here," Ami said alone as she closed the door. She walked lazily to her bed as she put her books, cell phone and keys on her desk. She slumps her body on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She took a deep breath before she shifted her head to look at Makoto's empty bed. "I feel so lonely when she's not around," Ami said weakly.

She remembered back how she and Makoto's relationship had grown since they shared a room. It made Ami smiled a little. Then her mind drifted to her conversation with Ryo earlier. Ami bite her lower lips; tried to understand what she told Ryo about Makoto. 'Why had I said that I love her? I mean, she is my friend and I told Ryo that I love her,' Ami closed her eyes and sighed.

Her cell phone sounded and pulled her mind from her thoughts. As she grabbed it she looked at the screen and she grinned widely. She pressed the green button and answered the call. "Yes Mako-chan?"

Makoto laughed. "Why do you sound so happy today? Is there anything good that happened?" Makoto asked curiously.

Ami rolled her body on her bed so she facing the ceiling again. "Nah, nothing good happened to me today," Ami sighed. "I'm just happy that you called me," Ami added. 'I hope she doesn't forget my birthday too.'

"Aww, want to talk about it?"

Ami shook her head slightly. "No need. Maybe not now," Ami paused. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Oh, I need to ask your favor," Makoto told the little girl.

"My favor?"

"Yeah, actually I have to bring lots of stuff and I need you to help me here," Makoto explained.

Ami frowned. "Err…sure I can. You mean you want me to go to your place today?" Ami questioned Makoto.

"Yup."

"Okay, I need your address then," Ami turned to look at her alarm clock on the small table beside her bed.

"I will text you my apartment address," Makoto paused before continued, "Oh you might have to sleep here too. Please bring you clothes since my clothes are too big for you."

"Why I must stay there? You can drive us here tonight right?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy to drive again today. Get the taxi and then we can talk about it okay? Just bring your spare clothes," Makoto said.

Ami smiled, "Okay." She gave Makoto a quick goodbye before she clicked the red button. Ami's shoulder slumped a little. "Gee, I don't have a good mood now and Makoto wants me to help her," Ami paused for a while. "But at least I can spend my remaining birthday with her. Wait, she didn't wish me yet. Did she forget my birthday?" Ami sighed as she walked slowly to her closet.

* * * * *

The taxi stopped at the front of the apartment building. Ami paid him as she stepped out. As the taxi left her, Ami looked up to see the building. "So, this is the place where Makoto lives," Ami said alone as she smiled slightly. Suddenly her stomach made a sound. Her eyes looked at her watch, "It's already seven and I'm hungry," Ami said quietly while rubbing her stomach. Without wasting much time she stepped into the building to find Makoto's apartment.

Ami entered the elevator and she found a blond cute guy in there. The guy, who wore a light brown coat, smiled at Ami and Ami returned the smile shyly. She pressed button number 11 while the guy pressed button number 16. "I've never seen you here," the stranger spoke to Ami.

Ami didn't look at him, "I-I'm visiting my friend," Ami answered.

The blond haired guy smiled. "Would you mind if I ask you whom?"

Ami puzzled. It was not his business to know who her friend is but Ami tried to be nice to him. "Err…Kino Makoto," Ami said after being silent for a few seconds.

The tall guy chuckled. "She really does have a good taste," the guy turned his head slightly and said quietly but wasn't enough for Ami to hear him.

"Sorry?" Ami frowned.

The guy coughed, "Umm…nothing," he said and smiled to Ami. Ami hoped she could hear what the guy just said earlier as the elevator arrived at 11th floor. "You're here," the guy said to Ami as he pressed the open door button.

"Yeah," Ami nodded and stepped out from elevator.

The guy watched her walked out. "I hope we can hang out together with Makoto next time," he said and winked. Elevator door closed as he gave Ami a flying kiss.

Ami frowned again, 'Does he know Makoto?' Ami wondered. Without wasting much time Ami looked at her phone to see Makoto's apartment address. After a minute, she finally found Makoto's apartment. Her eyes looked at Makoto's name on the door and it made her smile. Her hand reached up the bell door and waited for Makoto to open it. She heard sounds and someone was cursing inside the apartment. It was causing Ami to giggle and wonder what Makoto cursing about.

Makoto opened the door and rubbed the back of her head. "Err…sorry for making you wait," Makoto said and smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"Nothing," Makoto blushed. "Anyway, come in," Makoto stepped back and gestured Ami to enter to her apartment.

Ami looked around and was in awe. "Wow, Mako-chan. I never expected your place to really be this clean," Ami said to the tall girl.

Makoto laughed nervously, "I love a clean place," Makoto said and closed the door. She took Ami's bag and jacket. She walked behind Ami and let Ami lead the way to the living room.

From living room Ami noticed candle lights on the dining table with two plates of steaks on it. She turned to face Makoto. "Mako-chan, what's with that candle light dinner?" Ami asked curiously.

Makoto laughed weakly as she put Ami's bag on her living room. "Please wait, Ami. I have something for you," Makoto ran a little to kitchen. Ami frowned and wondering what was wrong with Makoto. Her heartbeat started to run faster and her stomach growled. Makoto walked back to Ami but this time she had a blueberry cheesecake with candles in her hands. Ami's eyes widened. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Ami, happy birthday to you," Makoto sang as she walked closer to Ami. "Happy birthday, Ami-chan," Makoto wished in a whisper. Ami was speechless and didn't expect a surprise birthday dinner would be coming from a girl who just knew her for a few weeks. "Make a wish, Ami," Makoto told the smaller girl.

Ami smiled as she shut her eyes before she reopened them and blew the fire from the candles on the cake. Her sapphire eyes lifted to catch Makoto's emerald eyes. "Thank you, Mako-chan," Ami said and she nearly burst into tears.

"Hey don't cry," Makoto said softly as she put the cake on the dining table. She hugged Ami and whispered. "Don't cry, please. You must be happy tonight," Makoto said as she rubbed Ami's arms to reassure her. Ami nodded slightly before they broke the hug. Makoto looked into Ami's eyes and gave her a warm smile. "Good," Makoto wiped tears off from Ami's cheek. Ami couldn't help herself from staring at Makoto. There was something about Makoto that she really wanted to know. Looking at her emerald eyes made her unable to stand right on her own feet. Makoto's eyes locked Ami's before Makoto broke it and caused Ami's face to turn into deep crimson. "Let's eat. I don't want it to get cold," Makoto said as she pulled Ami's hand. Ami didn't say anything as she followed Makoto. Makoto made her sit on her seat while Makoto sat to the opposite side.

"You know what, Mako-chan?" Ami finally said something and made Makoto looked at her. "You didn't need to do all of this," Ami said softly.

Makoto chuckled. "You are my friend, Ami-chan. If your mom is busy with her work and doesn't have time to celebrate your birthday, it is my job to make you happy," Makoto told Ami.

Makoto's words made Ami smile a little. "Thanks, Mako-chan. I'm so happy to have a friend like you," Ami said. Makoto only smiled to her before they both started to have their meal together.

After the meal, Makoto was busied herself in the kitchen doing dishwashing while Ami stood at the balcony looking at the sky wondering about her feelings towards Makoto. She wanted to help Makoto but Makoto didn't let her. "You are my guest and your place is in the living room not here, Ami-chan," Makoto told Ami.

Ami shrugged, defeated. Night wind touched her skin softly and she really enjoyed it. She wrapped her arms around her body to warm her as she heard a slow song coming from living room. She turned around and saw Makoto stood near her Hi-fi. Makoto smiled warmly to Ami and her smile was enough to make Ami's heart beat fast again.

_I can't explain what I don't understand__**  
**__Time slipping through my hands__**  
**__As the seconds turn to yesterdays__**  
**__I think that in my world it's so serene__**  
**__I'm driven by a dream__**  
**__One night when were alone again_

"Care to dance with me?" Makoto asked Ami and held out her hand in Ami's direction.

Ami forced a smile and didn't want to let Makoto down. She walked back to the living room and took Makoto's hand. "But I'm not a good dancer," Ami said shyly.

Makoto laughed a little. "Come on, Ami. I saw you dancing in gym before," Makoto teased blue haired girl.

Ami frowned playfully. "Are you stalking me?"

"Yes," Makoto stuck out her tongue at Ami. "Always."

_Feeling's getting closer each day__**  
**__This setting's now the right time to say_

_I just wanna lay down beside you, be naked where you sleep__**  
**__Sing you a love song that makes your body weak__**  
**__I can promise all of my tomorrows, my love for you today__**  
**__I'll give you everything, but heaven has to wait_

_Oh yeah, Baby__**  
**__Oooh_

Ami slapped Makoto's arm softly. "Mako-chan," Ami's face turned red.

Makoto grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her closer. "You know I'm only joking," Makoto teased. Ami's face turned deep red. Makoto put her hands on Ami's waist as Ami put her hands on Makoto's arms. They started to dance, following the slow rhythm of the song. Makoto can feel Ami's fast breath and she knew her small friend was nervous for being close to her.

Makoto tightened her grip on Ami's waist as she grabbed Ami's right hand and brought it to her chest. Slowly Ami became comfortable with the current situation of her and Makoto. She laid her head on Makoto's chest and enjoyed herself while listening to Makoto's heartbeat. "Mako-chan…"

"Hmm?"

_I already know that you're the one__**  
**__The earth around my sun__**  
**__But still there's things I need to hide__**  
**__I know I see an angel fly above__**  
**__This heart can't hurry love__**  
**__The time's not right for you and I_

"How does love feel?" Ami questioned the tall brunette. Makoto froze and caused Ami to look at her. "Mako-chan?" Ami looked at Makoto's eyes worried.

Ami's voice made Makoto snap from her thought. Her emerald eyes looked deeply into Ami's sapphire eyes. 'Her eyes are so beautiful,' Makoto thought as she moved her head closer to Ami's.

"Ma-ko…" Ami was melting into Makoto's gaze as she lifted her head up to reach Makoto's.

_Feeling's getting closer each day__**  
**__This setting's now the right time to say_

_I just wanna lay down beside you, be naked where you sleep__**  
**__Sing you a love song that makes your body weak__**  
**__I can promise all of my tomorrows, my love for you today__**  
**__I'll give you everything, but heaven has to..._

Their lips met for the first time. Makoto kissed Ami passionately as she wrapped her arms around Ami. Ami's hands cupped Makoto's cheek and replied to the kiss warmly before she finally realized what just happened. Her eyes went widened as she broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Ami said as she pushed Makoto away from her.

_I feel so tempted, here in this life__**  
**__Sure would be easy, to love you tonight__**  
**__Now is the right time, here in the dark__**  
**__Finding my secrets, heaven has to wait__**  
**__Heaven has to wait_

Makoto put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ami. I shouldn't kiss you," Makoto apologized. "I mean, I do love you but I should know that you are not lesbian like me."

"No," Ami paused. "Wait, you love me?" Ami asked curiously.

Makoto looked at Ami and nodded. "Yeah, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I don't even know why I feel so calm when I see your face and my love for you has grown day by day. Being in same room with you made it hard for me to handle this feeling," Makoto almost cried when she said it.

"Mako-chan..."

"I'm sleepy. You can sleep in my parent's room. Please make yourself at home here," Makoto cut off Ami's words.

Ami just watched Makoto head to her room and slam the door. "Mako-chan..."

_I just wanna lay down beside you, be naked where you sleep (Naked where you sleep)__**  
**__Sing you a love song that makes your body weak__**  
**__I can promise all of my tomorrows, my love for you today__**  
**__I'll give you everything, but heaven has to wait_

* * * * *

Ami couldn't sleep that night. Even though Makoto's parent's bed was really big and comfy, she still couldn't shut her eyes. She looked at her phone to see the time. "2.35 a.m," Ami said and sighed. Her eyes looked at the ceiling and her mind drifted back to what happened earlier tonight. Makoto kissed her and she returned the kiss. "Mako-chan, is this what we call love? I have weird feelings towards you and I don't think it's a just friends feeling," Ami took a deep breath and jumped out of the bed and walked to the door.

Makoto couldn't sleep that night either. She felt so broken when Ami broke the kiss. She should have expected this would happen from start. "Makoto, you are so stupid. Now you ruin your friendship with your only friend," Makoto was mad at herself. She heard someone knock on her bedroom door. Without thinking much she made the walk to the door and opened it. It was dark but she managed to see Ami's beautiful eyes. "Ami..."

Ami stopped Makoto from talking by kissing her and pulled her inside her bedroom. Makoto was surprised with Ami's reaction but it didn't stop her from returning Ami's kiss. Makoto kept stepping backwards until she tripped and fell on her bed and Ami fell on top of her. Ami looked at Makoto with a warm smile on her face. "Can you show me what love is, Mako-chan?" Ami asked in a whisper.

Makoto giggled as she cupped Ami's face and pulled her closer to her. "I don't mind to show it to you," Makoto whispered back to Ami and kissed her passionately. Ami deepened the kiss and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Makoto's hands rubbed Ami's back and Ami enjoyed the sensation of Makoto's touch. Ami's hands unbuttoned Makoto's pajama top while kissing Makoto. Makoto noticed Ami's reaction and she immediately grabbed Ami's hand and broke the kiss. She looked at her companion curiously. "Ami-chan? Are you sure?" Makoto gave a questioning look to Ami. She knew this was Ami's first experience and she didn't want to move too fast in making love with Ami. Ami nodded shyly and it made Makoto smile. She could see her red face from another building's light that shone her room. Makoto rolled their bodies so she was on top of Ami. "I promise I will do it gently, hun," Makoto whispered and kissed her new lover with passion.

* * * * *

yfrog. com/ bbscan10001sj


	6. Ch6 Cousin

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: I have to change the rating soon to 'M'. Anyway I never bored to give big thanks to renkhal who helping me fixing my story. Thanks to all readers too. Without you all I will not be able to continue my story. Anyways, I also added drawings of Makoto and Ami's moments at the bottom of my story of every chapter. I hope you guys can see what I see in my story :p Thank you for reading and let's continue this story.**

**shaneallix, hehe. Just wait and see. All Sailor Senshi characters will appear in this story. But you never guess :p  
**

* * *

**_~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~_**

**_CHAPTER SIX – COUSIN_**

The sun slowly rose, following the orbit. It shone in and warmed Makoto's room through the windows where the blue haired girl was still sleeping. Ami's eyes opened slowly trying to remember where she was now. She looked around and finally remembered about making love with Makoto last night. The memory of her and Makoto made she feel her cheek become warm. She moved her hand to the empty spot beside her. It was still warm and Ami was sure Makoto just woke up. Then she heard piano sound coming from other room. Ami grabbed night robe and wore it as she walked out from the bedroom. Ami finally recognized the song that been played. It was "Mirai e," and to her this song was really beautiful. She stopped in front of the last room in the hallway and found out who had been playing the piano. Ami smiled as she leaned her body against door frame. She crossed her arms and watched her new lover played the piano without noticing her presence.

Makoto didn't bind her hair and for Ami the view in front of her was really beautiful. Ami's sapphire eyes watched the way Makoto's fingers played the music, her facial expressions, and how passionately Makoto played the piano. She didn't miss any part of Makoto that she loved the most. Even if it was only a few weeks that they knew each other, Ami really enjoyed Makoto present in her life. If this was what people called love, she felt so lucky to have Makoto as her lover.

Makoto finally realized someone had been watching her but instead didn't stop her playing. She turned her head to look at Ami as she smiled a little. She nodded and Ami knew what she meant. She walked in and sat beside the tall girl. She put her chin on Makoto's shoulder and put her arms around the brunette's shoulder. Makoto leaned her head on Ami's head as she continued played the piano.

After a few second, Makoto finished the song. Ami lift her head to see Makoto's face. "I didn't know you could play piano," Ami said as her fingers played with Makoto's hair.

Makoto turned her face and looked at Ami. She smiled a little, "I learned it from my mom. That song reminds me of her," Makoto told Ami in sad tone. "I miss them, Ami. I wish they were still alive now so that I could introduce you to them."

Ami could see the sadness in Makoto's face. "Hmm, how about we go to their graves after this? I'm sure they would happy to see you again," Ami tried to reassure her lover.

Makoto forced a smile. "Thanks, Ami," Makoto said as she kissed Ami's lips.

Ami broke the kiss and giggled. "I want to get a shower now and we can get ready to go there," Ami said as she stood. As she went to walk out from the room, she felt Makoto's hand grab her hand. Ami turned and gave questioned look to Makoto. "What's wrong?"

Makoto smiled as she pulled Ami to front of her. "Come here, I'm not done with you yet," Makoto made Ami sit on her lap.

"What you want from me?" Ami giggled as she wrapped her arms around Makoto's shoulder.

"I just want you to be with me a little bit more," Makoto grinned. Her hands moved to Ami's waist.

"I only need ten minutes for a shower. You need a shower too," Ami tapped Makoto's nose and made the tall girl wrinkled her nose.

"I can go with you?" Makoto asked playfully.

Ami laughed, "No. It will take more than ten minutes if we share the bathroom."

Makoto shoulders slumped a little. "Okay, okay," Makoto looked into Ami's sapphire eyes. "I love you Ami. I really love you," Makoto said in soft tone.

Makoto's words made Ami smiled. "I love you too, Mako-chan," Ami lowered her head for her lips to meet Makoto's. "Umm," Ami broke the kiss, "I want to get ready," she said as she stood. Makoto eyes just watching her lover leaving the room. She smiled alone as she turned back to her piano.

"Err... Mako-chan," Ami peeked from the door and made Makoto turned her face to her. Ami giggled. "You look beautiful when you let your hair go," Ami winked as she walked to the hallway.

Makoto blushed as she held her hair. "Only for you, Ami," Makoto giggled alone.

* * * * *

Makoto put flowers on her parents' graves. She stood and walked back to Ami. "Mom, Dad, I want to introduce someone who is special to me," Makoto grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her gently before she hugged her girlfriend from behind. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Ami," Makoto said as she kissed Ami's back head.

"Nice to meet you two, Kino-san," Ami bowed a little.

Makoto bite her lower lips. "Mom, Dad, I want to tell you two that I'm happy with my life." She and Ami looked at each other. "My life was so empty after you both died but after I met Ami, my life started feeling better and I don't think I can do it without her," Makoto said from the bottom of her heart. "But I still missed you two," Makoto said as she burst into cry.

Ami felt broken when she saw Makoto crying. She cupped Makoto's face with her both hands, "Mako-chan," Ami kissed Makoto's lips. As she broke the kiss she looked deeply into Makoto's emerald eyes, "My life won't be the same without you either. We complete each other and we have the future to face through. I love you, Mako-chan and I always will. You should be happy now. I'm sure your parents want to see you happy."

Makoto nodded and hugged Ami tightly.

Ami rubbed Makoto's back softly to reassure the tall girlfriend. Two people appeared behind Makoto and smiled to Ami. Ami remembered one of them was the guy she met in elevator last night. She broke the hug and let go of Makoto. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Ami asked and frowned.

The two people didn't say anything but Makoto walked passed Ami, "Haruka-san? Michiru-san?" Makoto hugged the blond guy and made Ami wondered. "What you guys doing here? I thought you two..."

"We just got back in town a week ago. I went to your house the other days but you not there," Haruka explained.

"She worries about you too much, Mako-chan," Michiru added.

"She?" Ami said quietly and confused.

Makoto laughed. "She always thinks I can't take care of myself."

"Michi...I will punish you later for telling something not true to her," Haruka glared to her partner.

Michiru wrapped her arms around the tall blond, "I can't wait for that," Michiru whispered as she kissed Haruka on lips. Haruka blushed but she enjoyed the kiss from her girlfriend.

Makoto coughed, "Hey, hey you two. Get a room," Makoto said playfully Haruka and Michiru giggled. Makoto just remembered about Ami, "Err Ami, let me introduce you to my only cousin, Haruka. And this is Michiru, her girlfriend."

"Hi, Ami," Haruka and Michiru greeted Ami.

"Hi," Ami greeted back. "Umm wait, are you a girl?" Ami asked Haruka. Haruka, Michiru and Makoto looked at each other and started to laugh. "Err, did I ask something wrong?" Ami asked and totally lost why they all laughed.

* * * * *

Makoto and Ami sat across Haruka and Michiru at the restaurant. Haruka wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder and looked at Ami. "I'm sorry. I thought you were guy last night," Ami apologized.

Haruka laughed. "It's okay, Ami-chan." Haruka looked to Makoto. "Your girlfriend is really cute, Mako-chan," Haruka gave compliment.

Ami blushed harder. "Oh, please stop teasing her," Makoto pulled Ami closer.

While Makoto whispered something to Ami, Haruka just watched them. She smiled and sighed relief. She turned her face to her lover. "Can you take Makoto somewhere for a while? I want to talk with Ami," Haruka whispered to Michiru.

Michiru nodded and she understood her girlfriend's motive. She didn't ask much, "Mako-chan, can you company me to that shop?" Michiru asked as her finger pointed to the flower shop across the street. "I need you to help me to pick suitable flower for my performance tomorrow," Michiru added.

Makoto was confused but obeyed Michiru's request. She looked at Ami, "I will be back," Makoto kissed Ami's cheek as she and Michiru stood and left the table.

Ami's eyes looked at them until they were gone from her eyesight. Haruka crossed her arms and her eyes looked at Ami with serious face. "You really love her?" Haruka asked suddenly.

Ami blinked several times. "Err... I do love her," Ami answered.

Haruka nodded. "I hope you really mean it."

"What you mean?" Ami was lost.

"Ami, I was the one who took care of her after her parents died. She like my own sister and I really care about her," Haruka explained while Ami nodded silently. The tomboy girl took a deep breath and her eyes looked at Makoto and Michiru at the flower shop from her seat. "Did Makoto tell you about her ex?" Haruka asked without looking at the blue haired girl.

Ami nodded slightly, "She told me a little but she never showed me what she looks like and she didn't talk much about her."

Haruka closed her eyes, "Because she tries to forget about that girl," Haruka told Ami. "She had been suffering for two years. I'm glad she is back to the old Makoto. I haven't see her this happy for last two years." Haruka smiled. "Thanks to you, Ami-chan. I hope you can love her like the way she loves you."

Ami turned to look at Makoto through restaurant window.

* * * * *

Ami and Makoto arrived at their college room a few hours later. While Ami took a shower, Makoto laid on her bed and listened to song from her IPod. Ten minutes later, Ami who only covered her wet body with towel stepped out from bathroom and walked to her closet to find her clothes. She felt a pair of strong hands held her waist. She giggled. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto didn't say anything except, "Umm," Makoto kissed Ami's ear and made Ami moaned softly.

"Mako-chan, I just had a shower," Ami said.

Makoto's hands crawled inside Ami's towel, "I can't control myself," Makoto said in between kiss. She continued to kiss Ami's bare shoulder and made Ami breathe heavily.

Ami turned around and wrapped her arms around the tall girl. "You..." Ami pulled Makoto and kissed her with passion.

Makoto grinned in victory as her hand undid Ami's towel...

* * * * *

**Combine the link to view Ami and Makoto's pics ^_^**

yfrog. com/ 3wscan10001muj

yfrog. com/ 4pscan10002yj


	7. Ch7 ExGirlfriend

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: Big thanks to renkhal once again for helping me fixing my grammar etc. And thanks to all readers. I also made MakotoXAmi video a few weeks ago that I dedicate to renkhal. Combine the link to watch it --www. youtube. com/ watch?v=RnuDFbryGGI  
I'm sorry I have to change the rate of this story to M for future chapters. Anyway, enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN – EX-GIRLFRIEND**_

Ami's cell phone alarm made a sound and made Makoto woke up from her sleep. She reached up and turned off the alarm. She sighed and looked at the smaller girl who slept on her arm. Makoto smiled as she tugged Ami's hair back to her ear so she can see Ami's sleeping face fully. "Hey, wake up. It's morning already," Makoto whispered softly. Ami stirred a little but didn't try to wake up. She hugged Makoto tightly. Ami's reaction made Makoto chuckled a little. "Hey love wake up or you will be late."

Slowly Ami opened her eyes. "What time it is?" Ami asked sleepily.

"Eight in the morning, love," Makoto answered as she kissed Ami.

Makoto's lips finally woke Ami up as she giggled to the tall girl. "Umm, morning Mako-chan," Ami greeted Makoto.

Makoto smiled. "Morning. You should get ready now," Makoto pinched Ami's nose playfully.

Ami sighed. "Hmm," Ami nodded. She slipped out from bed naked and grabbed the towel on the floor where Makoto dropped it last night. As she wrapped her body with towel she turned slightly to her girlfriend. "You should at least hang my wet towel first before having sex with me. It's smelly now," Ami complained.

Makoto smirked, "Okay, I'll take that note," Makoto said. Ami giggled again. Without saying anything more she walked to the bathroom. "Ahh I'm so damn lucky for having her," Makoto said to herself.

* * * * *

Two weeks passed by, and Makoto and Ami's relationship was doing really well. Ami walked out from her class and she noticed a few students looked at her differently. "I heard she and Kino are now a lovers," Rika whispered to her friends.

"Yeah. I saw them kissing each other near Kino's cooking class the other day," Tomoya added.

"I know Kino is a lesbian but Mizuno...I can't believe a smart girl like her a lesbian," Suki said with her eyes looked at blue haired girl.

"They share a room and I wonder what they were doing every night," Rika wondered.

"Do you want me to show you what we were doing every night?" Makoto asked suddenly from behind them.

Slowly the three girls turned around to look at the tough brunette. "Err, Kino-san?"

Makoto smirked as she crossed her arms. "If I hear you guys talking about her again, I will..." Before Makoto could finish her line all three girls bowed and apologized to her before ran away. Makoto's brows raised, "Geez, don't they have something else to do other than gossiping around?" Makoto said quietly.

"You don't need to do that," Ami spoke to Makoto.

Makoto turned to face her girlfriend, "Hey, I'm your girlfriend. It's my job to protect you," Makoto said.

Ami smiled relief. She felt so safe when Makoto was around her. "But it still mean," Ami told the tall girl.

Makoto wrapped her hands around Ami's waist and pulled the smaller girl closer, "I don't care. If they hurt you, it means they hurt me too. I won't forgive them if they hurt my loved one," Makoto bended her head closer to Ami and kissed Ami at the hallway in front other students.

Ami heard some noise around her but she doesn't care. Even her cheek felt warm she ignored it too. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and returned the kiss.

"Ami-chan?" some familiar voice interrupted Makoto and Ami scene.

As they broke the kiss the two girls turned to side. "Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan?" Ami's face turned to deep red.

"Ami-chan, you and Makoto...?" Usagi eyes widened with the sight that she just saw.

Ami nodded shyly. She noticed Minako nearly cry and made she wondered why. "Minako-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked concerned but Minako didn't answer her. Finally she realized Minako looked at someone at side. She looked up at Makoto who didn't say anything since the three girls' appearance. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto frozen and her emerald eyes looked at Minako's direction. Ami, Usagi and Rei looked at Makoto and then to Minako and back to Makoto. "Mina..." Makoto finally said something but that was not what Ami wanted to hear.

'She knew Minako?' Ami was curious.

* * * * *

Ami put her head on her desk and her mind remembered back what happened earlier at college. Her finger played with her computer keyboards.

.....

_"Mina..." the only word came from Makoto since Usagi, Rei and Minako appeared next to them._

_Minako looked at the ground tried to hide her teary eyes. Ami wondered what was going on. Usagi and Rei looked at each other; puzzled. "Can we talk, Mako-chan?" Minako asked Makoto without lifting her head._

_Makoto nodded silently and Minako noticed the nod. The blond girl walked leaving the rest. As Makoto wanted to follow Minako, she felt someone grabbed her arm. "Mako-chan?" Ami looked at Makoto with full of questions._

_Makoto didn't say anything to her girlfriend. She grabbed Ami's hand to let her go. "I will explain later, Ami," Makoto said softly as she walked to Minako's direction._

_Ami felt like her heartbeat stopped._

_.....  
_

Ami sighed. 'They seem knew each other. Is that possible Minako was...' Ami stopped her thought. 'Mako-chan, please don't tell me she was your ex-girlfriend,' Ami wished as her tears dropped on the desk. Ami looked at the clock on her computer screen. It shown 12.35 in the morning and Makoto still haven't back to their room since she met Minako. Ami really worried about her girlfriend. No, she was fine about Makoto back to room late but she was afraid of losing the person who she loved the most. "Mako-chan..."

Half an hour later, Makoto finally back to her room. As she locked the door she noticed Ami was sleeping at her desk. Makoto felt guilty. She knew her lover waited for her all night. Makoto dropped her bag on the desk and turned off Ami's computer. She moved her one hand on Ami's back and the other hand to Ami's legs as she lifted her girlfriend gently. Ami stirred a little but Makoto reassured her small girlfriend to back to sleep. She put Ami on her bed softly and she looked at Ami, "I'm sorry, Ami. She appeared again in my life and I don't know what to do," Makoto whispered. She tucked the strays of Ami's hair to back of her ear. Makoto sighed before she walked to her bed and dropped her body on it. She crossed her arms at the back of her head and she stared at the ceiling.

.....

_Makoto and Minako sat at the gazebo. They had been silent since they arrived there about ten minutes ago. "Do you really love her, Mako-chan?" Minako finally broke the silent that surrounding the two young girls earlier._

_Makoto nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do love her," Makoto answered without hesitation._

_"But you only knew her a month and half," Minako tried to get the point._

_Makoto frowned as she looked at Minako, "If that is so, it has nothing to do with you," Makoto raised her voice a little._

_"Yes, it does have to do with me!" Minako yelled and stood from her seat. Makoto didn't say anything except looked at the gorgeous blond on front of her. Minako sat next to Makoto and put her hands on Makoto's lap. She looked deeply into Makoto's emerald eyes. "I still love you, Mako-chan," Minako slowly moved her head closer to Makoto and kissed her ex gently._

_Makoto's eyes wide opened as she pushed Minako away from her. Immediately she stood and put her hand on her face. "If you do love me why did you break my heart and say you didn't love me anymore?" Makoto asked. "Mina, please remember. You are the one who asked for break up."_

_Minako stood behind Makoto. "I'm sorry, Makoto. I wasn't thinking at the time. My dad kept hurting you and I didn't want you to suffer. I just want you to be safe. You don't know my dad. He is overprotective and I was afraid he would do something bad to you," Minako explained. "I know you still love me too right?" Minako asked as she burst into tears._

_Makoto turned to face Minako, "You chose your family instead of me. You don't have any idea how hurt I was that time when you said you didn't love me anymore," Makoto said and her eyes turned red._

_"I was looking for you the next day and you didn't come to school and your apartment was empty. Your cousin yelled at me for hurting you. My dad found out that I couldn't stop thinking about you, he decided to move to England. I want to meet you for the last time but Haruka didn't tell me where you were," Minako told the brunette girl._

_Makoto didn't say anything. She walked to the wall and laid her head against it. "Stop it, Mina. We can't go back to the past to correct ourselves," Makoto said brokenly._

_Minako walked closer to Makoto and hugged her from behind. "It's not too late for us to correct what we had done, Mako-chan," Minako whispered. "We can start again and we can live happily like before."_

_Makoto sighed deeply and shook her head. "No, we can't," Makoto said as she broke the hug. She looked at Minako's blue eyes. "I love Ami. She brought me joy and happiness after you were gone from my life. Please don't ruin it," Makoto begged. Minako kissed Makoto once again but Makoto didn't object this time. Part of her still missed those lips and other part of her, she wanted Ami. Makoto broke the kiss, "I'm sorry, Mina. Give me time to think about this," Makoto said as she left Minako alone at gazebo._

_.....  
_

Makoto's mind was brought back to present when she heard some noise from next door. She looked at Ami who was still sleeping peacefully on her bed. Makoto smiled a little. She was too tired to think anything now. "Nite, love," Makoto said as she pulled the cover over her body.

* * * * *

Makoto opened her sleepy eyes slowly. As she made long yawn, she saw Ami walked out from the bathroom. Makoto smiled lazily, "Morning, love," Makoto greeted her genius girlfriend.

Ami turned to Makoto and smiled a little, "Morning," Ami greeted Makoto back. As she broke the gaze she walked to her closet to find her clothes.

Makoto can see the tense on Ami's face and knew what her girlfriend thinking of. She shifted her position to sit and leaned her back to the wall. "She was my girlfriend," Makoto suddenly told Ami without the smaller girl asking. Ami froze and her eyes locked at the blue shirt that she had been holding of. Makoto didn't hear anything from her girlfriend and she decided to continue, "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner," Makoto took a deep breath while her eyes closed.

The room covered by silence for a few second before Ami finally broke it. "You still love her?" Ami asked Makoto without looking at the tall girl.

Makoto opened her eyes and couldn't find the answer of Ami's question. She really loved Ami but after seeing Minako, her heart was divided into two. Deep in her heart, she still loved Minako, her first love.

Ami smiled bitterly. "I guess I got your answer," Ami said in broken voice.

Makoto jumped out from her bed and wrapped her arms around Ami's shoulder. "No it's not my answer," Makoto paused. "Please give me time, Ami," Makoto begged. "She just told me that she still loves me."

Ami took off Makoto's hands from her shoulder as she turned to face her brunette girlfriend. Her hands cupped Makoto's face and her sapphire eyes looked deeply into Makoto's emerald eyes. "I will give you time, love. I need you and really love you. I don't want to lose you," Ami said to Makoto.

Makoto smiled as she moved her one arm around Ami's shoulder while her other hand on Ami's waist. She pulled Ami closer and bent her girlfriend into a deep kiss. Ami's hand rubbed Makoto's neck softly. As they broke the kiss to breathe Makoto giggled, "Now I know who I really want," Makoto said as she kissed Ami with more passion.

* * * * *

Makoto waited at the stairs near Minako's designing class. She looked at her watch impatiently before she noticed someone stood in front of her. Her eyes looked up at the girl wearing a short black skirt and orange blouse. "Finally you are here," Makoto said.

Minako smiled to the brunette girl. "Why you want to see me?" Minako asked.

Makoto stood and looked around. There was too many people around that place. "Look, I want to talk with you something but not here and now," Makoto paused before continued, "Can you come and see me at my cooking class after three today? We need to talk," Makoto explained with serious face.

"Okay," Minako answered without asking much.

"Good," Makoto smiled a little. "I'll see you there," Makoto said before walked passing the blond haired girl.

Minako started to feel uncomfortable and wondered about what Makoto wanted to talk about. 'Is it the good thing or bad thing? Her face...'

Someone's voice cut Minako's thought, "You still want her, right Aino Minako?" the stranger guy suddenly asked Minako.

Minako turned to face who suddenly spoke to her, "Ryo?" Minako surprised.

* * * * *


	8. Ch8 The Plan

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: Like always, big thanks to renkhal for helping me. I'm so tired and busy lately. I really hope I can finish this story as soon as possible. Thanks for reading my story ^_^**

* * *

_**~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT – THE PLAN**_

Makoto's cooking class finished a few minutes ago. She still at her desk and her eyes looked at the menu that she had been created earlier. "You seem worrying about something else," a dark skin woman said to Makoto.

Makoto mind came back to reality. She lifted up her head a little and smiled to the older woman. "You can tell huh?" Makoto smirked.

The dark green haired woman sat beside Makoto and placed her hand on the tomboy girl. "Mako-chan, I know you long enough and you are like my little sister, I can tell if you were in trouble."

Makoto nodded slightly. Setsuna was right, they have known each other since a year after her parents died. Setsuna is Michiru's best friend at college and they met when Michiru brought her to dinner along with Haruka and Setsuna. Actually Setsuna was Makoto's first crush. When Haruka and Michiru were not around, Setsuna was the one who took care of Makoto. Makoto was only twelve years-old when she revealed her true feelings towards Setsuna...

.....

_"I-I...love you," Makoto said and she felt her cheek a bit warm after she said those words. Setsuna chuckled a little and made Makoto frowned. "Not as a sister but more than that," Makoto continued._

_Setsuna continued laughing. "You so cute, Mako-chan," Setsuna kissed Makoto's cheek. Makoto's eyes went wide and her face turned to deep red. "But I'm sorry, I can't love you more than a sister," Setsuna said softly._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you remind me of my late sister. She looks almost like you. She got her brown curly hair from my dad," Setsuna explained as she tugged the strays of Makoto's hair to the back of her ear. "You're still young, Mako-chan. I know you love girls but I'm not the one who belongs to you. One day you will meet a girl that you love the most. She's also the girl that you really love from your past life."_

_Makoto was confused. "What do you mean SHE was my lover from my past life? I mean how you know?" Makoto asked._

_Setsuna smiled. "I know you more than you know yourself, Mako-chan. One day you will understand."_

.....

She still didn't know what Setsuna meant that night but she ignored it. Setsuna had always been there for her when she sad and now she is her cooking teacher. She was also the one who helped Makoto to regain back her strength after she broke up with Minako. "You still remember the girl name Aino Minako, right?"

Setsuna stood thinking for a while, "Is that the girl who was your girlfriend?" Setsuna guessed.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah and now she's studying at this college. I met her and she knew Ami too," Makoto said. "She also said she still loves me."

Makoto can see that Setsuna did not surprise even a little. Sometimes she hated the older woman for being too cold. "Does Ami know who Minako is?"

"I told her earlier today. I know I broke her heart when I can't answer her question about my feelings towards Minako but..."

"You love Ami more right?" Setsuna cut off Makoto's words.

Makoto turned to face Setsuna and smiled. "Yeah, I love Ami. I might still love Minako but I really love Ami. I don't even know why. I knew her in short time but my feelings to her...I can't describe it," the brunette girl said with amazed.

Setsuna smiled to Makoto. "Because she belongs to you," Setsuna patted softly Makoto's shoulder before she saw someone stood at the door. "It looks like Minako is here."

Makoto turned to the door and looked at the blond girl who looked worried. "Minako, come in," Makoto said.

"Okay, I will leave you two alone," Setsuna stood from her seat. "Be careful," Setsuna whispered to Makoto. Makoto frowned and didn't understand what Setsuna meant this time.

As Setsuna left the class, Minako stepped in. She smiled to Makoto as Makoto replied the smile.

* * * * *

"Let me go!" Ami yelled to Ryo.

Ryo let off Ami's hand, "You need to see this!"

"Please stay away from me, Urawa-kun! I love Makoto and no one can change it," Ami begged.

"But not after you see that," Ryo pointed his finger to Makoto's cooking class where they can see Minako and Makoto kissing each other.

Ami's eyes went wide as a tear dropped from her eyes. "Mako..." Ami burst into cry and ran away; leaving Ryo who smiled evilly and full of satisfied.

* * * * *

Makoto broke the kiss and pulled Minako away from her. "Minako! I don't love you anymore!" Makoto yelled.

"I know you still love me but you try to deny it because of Ami, right?" Minako said.

Makoto shook her head. "No! My heart is only for her, Minako. I love her, I really love her."

Minako bite her lower lips frustrated. "I will wait for you, Mako-chan. I will always love you," Minako said in broken.

"Please leave me alone, Minako," Makoto begged without looking at Minako. Without say anything more Minako walked out from the class. As Minako left her Makoto punched the shelf of dishes. A few dishes broken and her right hand started bleeding.

* * * * *

"I will slap you if you do that again," Setsuna warned Makoto who sat on her bed.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "What you were doing there? I thought you already back to your place," Makoto asked angrily.

"Because I'm worried about you. Look at what you have done to yourself," Setsuna said as she finished binding Makoto's wound.

"It just a small thing," Makoto laid her head on the pillow and her eyes looked at the ceiling.

"It's not a small thing, Mako," Setsuna sat on Ami's bed. "Anyway, where is Ami? I know her class was done two hours ago."

Makoto shook her head. "I don't know. She probably stayed at library to study," Makoto told Setsuna. "Why does she make it hard for me?"

Setsuna's brows rose. "Huh?"

Makoto sighed long. "Minako...she said she will wait for me and will always love me," Makoto paused for a while. "I don't know what to do now. She never listens to me," Makoto put her head on her hands.

Setsuna stood and walked to the tomboy girl and pat her head softly. "Let her be, Mako-chan. One day she will give up on you. For now, you and Ami have lots of thing to talk about," Setsuna said. Makoto lifted her head to the older woman wanted to ask something but refused to say something. "I have to go now. Take care," Setsuna patted softly on Makoto's cheek.

"Thanks, Setsuna-san," Makoto said to Setsuna. Setsuna smiled at the younger girl before she walked out of Makoto's room. As Setsuna left the room, Makoto looked at her watch. It's already five in the evening and Ami still hasn't come back to the room yet. Makoto grabbed her cell phone and checked if she missed any call for today. She frowned, "Where is she? Usually if she was going to be late she would call me," Makoto said to herself. "Ami, where are you?"

* * * * *

_"Jupiter, where are you?" a small girl appeared at the door peeking into the dark room. "Jupiter, Mercury is here. Are you there?" the princess with blue dress continued whispered._

_Suddenly someone grabbed Mercury hand and pulled her inside the room while the other hand locked the door. She felt soft lips locked on her lips and knew who belonged to those lips. "I missed you, Mercury," the female voice told Mercury in between kisses._

_Moonlight shone the room and Mercury can see her lover a little; a beautiful woman in a green princess dress. Her hands moved to the taller princess's shoulder and wrapped around it. Mercury grinned, "I missed you too, Jupiter," Mercury whispered._

_Jupiter's smile widened and continued to kiss her lover with more passion. Her hands rubbed softly Mercury's back before she found the zip of her companion dress. Her grin turned evilly and Mercury knew what the meaning of the grin. Without wasting too much time, Jupiter kissed Mercury's neck gently and it made Mercury moaned softly while the brunette princess's hand undid Mercury's dress zip. Slowly Jupiter dropped off Mercury's dress on the floor with Mercury's help before she took off Mercury's bra and underwear. She grinned and continued kiss and bite her lover's neck with passion before move to her bare breast._

_Mercury enjoyed Jupiter's lips that moved around her body but she stopped Jupiter from continue her motive and smiled evilly to her companion. "Hey, it's not fair," Mercury tucked Jupiter's dress and Jupiter knew what her partner wanted._

_She grinned again and took off her dress and underwear with rush as she pulled Mercury closer to her. "Now we are fair," Jupiter whispered and kissed her lover before bring her to her bed.._

_....._

Makoto woke up from her sleep and sweated. She took a deep breath. "Why did Ami call me Jupiter in that dream?" Makoto wondered. As she finally calmed down after having such a real dream of making love with Ami, she looked at Ami's empty bed. "She's not home yet?" Makoto frowned and worried.

* * * * *

Rei and Usagi looked at Ami who was sleeping on Rei's bed. "Pity her. How can Makoto play with her heart like that?!" Usagi exclaimed.

Rei shook her head. "We can't say anything for now, Usagi. We don't know what really happen and we can't jump to conclusions like that," Rei said.

Usagi turned to face the raven haired girl who sat beside her on her bed. "I don't know why you still want to defend Makoto after what she had done to Ami. Look at her, Rei," Usagi pointed her finger to sleeping Ami and continued, "She cried a lot today because she saw Makoto and Minako kissing each other and you still want to defend Makoto?"

Rei sighed. "You're too naive, Usagi. We need to ask Minako or Makoto about it first. Maybe they have an explanation about what happened today. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding or Urawa wanted to trap them," Rei explained to the blond girl.

Usagi nodded slightly after she heard what Rei had said. "Maybe you are right but if it's a trap, it's mean of Minako..."

Rei cut off Usagi's words, "I don't know about it but let me take care of it."

* * * * *

Rei and Usagi walked to the college like usual. They heard someone call them. As they turned around they saw Makoto run towards them. Makoto panted and swallowed after had a run. "Ha-have you guys see Ami today?" Makoto asked in worried tone.

Rei and Usagi looked at each other. Usagi looked back at Makoto and shook her head. "No, I didn't see her. You stay in the same room as her, you should know where she is than us," Usagi said.

Makoto grabbed Usagi's shoulder angrily, "I wouldn't ask you if I knew where she is!" Makoto yelled. "She didn't back to our room yesterday, she turned off her cell phone and didn't tell me where she went since last night! If you know where she is, please tell me!"

Rei removed Makoto's hands from Usagi's shoulder who was shocked with Makoto's aggressive behavior. "Hey, we don't know where your girl is. If we see her, we will tell you." Rei put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and pulled her to walk away from Makoto.

Makoto kneed on the ground and said, "I'm sorry. I'm worried about her. She's never done something like this before." Makoto's eyes turned red as she tried to hold her tears. "I really love her and if something bad happened to her, I will not forgive myself," Makoto lowered her head. Usagi and Rei felt guilty but they can't tell Makoto the truth yet. Both girls left Makoto alone at the hall. Makoto couldn't stop her tears as more tears fell down to her cheek.

* * * * *


	9. Ch9 Together Again

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

**A/N: Thanks to Renkhal who correcting my grammar etc. Thanks to all readers. I'm having hard time to continue the story. I hope I can finish it ASAP . Let's continue =p**

* * *

_**~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~**_

_**CHAPTER NINE – TOGETHER AGAIN**_

It had been a week since Makoto had last seen her girlfriend. She only got a text from Ami that told her she was safe but didn't tell Makoto where she had been. Makoto tried to reach her on phone but failed. She didn't have any idea what really happened but she wait for Ami with patience. Makoto unlocked her room door and was surprised to see Ami in there. "Ami?" Makoto smiled happily.

Makoto dropped her bag and walked to hug Ami but Ami stepped back from the brunette girl. "Don't come close," Ami warned Makoto.

Makoto frowned, "Ami, what's going on? You left me for a week and didn't tell me where you had gone. You don't have any idea how worry I am," Makoto said softly. "I missed you, Ami. If I have done something wrong please tell me."

Ami eyes looked at her hand tried to gain her strength. "I'm here not to explain what happened to me or you. I already applied for new room and I'm here to pack my stuff and move to my new room," Ami said without looking at Makoto.

Makoto held Ami's shoulder and force Ami to look at her. "But why do you want to move out from this room? Are you trying to avoid me? What will happen to our relationship? Tell me Ami!" Makoto half yelled to Ami and shook Ami a little.

Ami burst into cry, "I want to break up."

Makoto froze after heard what Ami just said. Her teary eyes blinked unbelieving. Slowly she sat on the floor as tears finally dropped down to her cheek. "You really mean it?" Makoto asked in broken voice.

Ami nodded and bite her lower lips. "Yes," Ami answered.

"Okay," Makoto said. Her heart was too painful to say anything more. Ami closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she reopened her eyes. She grabbed her bags and walked to the door. As her hand grabbed the knob, she heard Makoto call her name. "Ami..." Makoto called Ami and made Ami freeze at the door. "She might be my first love that I can't forget, but you are my now and forever love. No one can replace you in my heart," Makoto said softly but enough for Ami to hear her. "I will love you for now and forever, Ami."

More tears fall to Ami's cheek. She opened the door and slammed the door hard. Makoto looked at Ami's bed and continued to cry.

* * * * *

Makoto walked out from her class and carried a few cooking book on her arms. Her face looked tired because she hadn't had enough sleep since she broke up with Ami. "Mako-chan," Minako called the brunette girl from behind.

Slowly Makoto turned around to look at the blond haired girl. "Mina..."

Minako smiled to the tall girl and walked closer to her. As she stood closer she noticed Makoto's pale face. "Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Minako asked concerned.

Makoto nodded lazily. "Yeah, I'm fine," Makoto smiled fake to the smaller girl. "What are you doing here?"

Minako smiled nervously, "I was just walking past this place and I saw you."

The tall girl just nodded. "Anyway, I have to go now. I'll see you later," Makoto said and turned around.

"Err Mako-chan!" Minako shouted and made Makoto stopped her steps. Minako ran to Makoto and stopped at front Makoto. "I just want to apologize for my behavior last week. I shouldn't kiss you and..."

Makoto put her index finger on Minako's lips to stop her from talking more. She smiled to Minako weakly, "It's okay, Minako. As long as you understand that I can't love you anymore, is enough for me."

Even it's not something that she wanted to hear from Makoto but Minako tried to hide her true feelings now. She wanted to win Makoto's heart once again but she had to do it slowly. She knew how stubborn Makoto was. She won't change her decision easily. Minako smiled back to the tomboy girl and handed to Makoto her hand. "Friends?" Minako asked.

Makoto blinked several times before she grabbed Minako's hand and shook it a little. "Friends," Makoto said.

* * * * *

Makoto climbed the stairs lazily. She doesn't have mood to do anything lately. Usually she will stay at her cooking class with Setsuna to create new recipes but now she preferred to spend her time in her room alone. Setsuna worried about Makoto but refused to tell Haruka about her cousin's situation. Ami would get into trouble if she told Makoto's blond cousin. As she arrived at second floor, Makoto stopped her steps when she saw Rei stood near her door room.

Rei turned her face to Makoto and smiled to the tall girl. Makoto frowned and wondered what the raven haired girl doing there.

* * * * *

At the gazebo behind the gym, Minako and Urawa had a talk privately. "I'm so happy everything went like we planned. Makoto and Ami already broke up. Now no one can take Ami from me and you..." Urawa turned to Minako and grinned. "...and you can have your Makoto back."

Minako shook her head slightly. "It's not that easy. Even they were broke up, it's not easy to win Makoto's heart again. And from what I see Ami's not the type of girl who can easily fall in love with someone else," Minako said.

Urawa smiled. "She will fall into my hand one day. I promise," Urawa vowed to himself. "About you and Makoto, it's not my business. It's all up to you to do anything to her as long as she did not bothering my future lover."

"Ryu, I feel guilty about this. I mean I really want Makoto back but not this way," Minako told the brown haired guy.

Urawa looked at Minako angrily. "Now Makoto is single, you should be grateful not complaining," Urawa said. Minako didn't say anything. She just nodded even she don't fully agree with him. "Anyway, our plan is done so you have nothing to do with me now, got it?"

Minako nodded again.

"Good," Urawa smiled. "Good luck," Urawa said to Minako.

Minako watched him walk to the building until he was out of sight. "So, this plan is yours and Urawa's huh?" someone asked Minako from her behind her.

The blond girl's eyes widened and recognized the voice. That was Makoto's voice. Slowly she turned around she saw Makoto stood beside the gazebo along with Usagi and Rei. "Mako-chan? Usagi? Rei?" Minako was surprised.

"What the fuck have done to me and Ami?" Makoto asked in angry tone.

"Mako-chan, let me explain..." Minako begged.

"Explain what?" Makoto yelled. "You made me and Ami brake up! What's your next plan?"

"Mako-chan, please. I did this all for you," Minako tried to explain to the tall girl.

Makoto laughed lightly. "Did you ever think about my feelings? Or Ami's?" Makoto asked. "I don't love you anymore. Don't you get it?"

"But I love you, Mako-chan," Minako held Makoto's arms. "I will do anything to get you back even I have to betray my friendship with Ami."

Makoto can't control her anger anymore as she raised her right hand in attempt to slap the blond girl. "Makoto!" Rei shouted and held Makoto's hand. Makoto turned to the raven haired girl. "Don't be stupid, Makoto. It already happened and now we have to think how to tell Ami the truth." Makoto pulled her hand off from Rei and glared to Minako before walked away as Usagi followed her. Rei turned to look at Minako who looked sad. "If you still love Makoto, you should let her go and you should be happy for her and Ami not breaking their relationship," Rei said to Minako.

The blond girl's face turned to guilty face. "Does this mean I have to sacrifice my feelings to make her happy again?" Minako asked.

Rei nodded slightly. "I'm sure you will meet a better person than her soon. But for now you should help her to get Ami back."

Minako looked at Rei and smiled bitterly before her eyes looked at the bush nearby. "I need to explain to Ami then," Minako said quietly but Rei still can hear her.

The raven haired girl nodded and smiled. She wrapped her arm around Minako's shoulder. "Let's go see her," Rei said softly. Minako nodded weakly as the both girls walked away from gazebo.

* * * * *

A small coffee table was covered by Ami's books. She tried to focus on her study but sometimes her mind drift back to her sweet moments with Makoto. She smiled bitterly as she wrapped her arms around her body. The blue haired girl missed Makoto's warm touch and wished Makoto was there to hold her. Ami closed her eyes and tried to remember back Makoto's tough arms wrapping her small body. Ami sighed and almost cry before she heard someone unlocked the door. That must be Rei or Usagi thought Ami as she quickly acted like she was reading her books.

"Ami-chan," Minako peeked into the room.

Ami was surprised when she saw Minako stood at the door instead of Usagi or Rei. "What are you doing here?" Ami asked.

Minako bowed a little and closed the door behind her. "I'm here to apologize to you," Minako paused. She looked at Ami again, "Actually what you saw two weeks ago between me and Makoto, it was my part of a plan with Urawa."

Ami's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me. Urawa met me and told me about the plan. He likes you but you didn't love him back while I still love Makoto but Makoto is in love with you. I'm here to correct back what I have done," Minako lowered her head. Ami was speechless but her eyes still stared to the blond girl. "I'm sorry, Ami," Minako said softly.

Ami swallowed hard. She felt regret for not trusting her Makoto. "It's okay, Minako-chan," Ami forced a smile. Her eyes turned red and Minako can see the pain from her sapphire eyes.

"There have someone want to see you," Minako said as she walked to the door and reopened it. "Mako-chan," Minako nodded. Ami felt like her heart almost dropped when she heard Minako called Makoto's name. Makoto stepped into the room and her eyes locked Ami's. Minako looked at Makoto and then to Ami. "I will leave to you two alone," Minako bowed her head slightly before walked out the room and closed the door. As she was outside, she can't control her emotion anymore. Her hand covered her mouth as she fall to sit on the floor crying.

Rei and Usagi looked for her to see if she was okay. "Minako?" Rei looked at Minako concernedly.

"I saw it. I saw in Makoto's eyes how she loves Ami so much. It really hurts me," Minako said between sobs.

Rei knew Minako still love the tall girl. She pulled Minako and embraced her to calm her friend. "Shh, you dis the right thing," Rei said softly. Usagi almost cried when she looked at Minako.

While in Rei and Usagi's room, there was silence surrounding the place. Makoto looked at Ami with red eyes. "Stupid!" Makoto finally spoke. Ami lifted her head to look at Makoto. "You told me you moved to other room but the truth is you moved to Rei and Usagi's room," Makoto paused for a while. Ami lowered her head back. "Why you didn't tell me that you saw me and Minako kissing? Why you didn't give me any chance to explain what happened? And why you didn't trust me?" Makoto asked in broken voice.

"I'm sorry," Ami said in full of regret.

Makoto can see the smaller girl cried. She walked to Ami and wrapped her arms around Ami. "I love you, Ami," Makoto said but Ami didn't answer. She just wrapped Makoto on her waist and cried on Makoto's chest. "Don't leave me again," Makoto said as she kissed Ami's head. Ami nodded. She missed Makoto's tough arms....

* * * * *


	10. Ch10 I Failed To Protect Her

Summary: Ami started new life at college and have to share a room with a tough and lesbian girl, Makoto who always got in trouble with boys. Ami never have any close friends since she was young. Day after day, she became closer to Makoto but she felt weird feelings towards Makoto who really take care of herself. Will Ami find out what is that feeling? And how hard Makoto's life had been through before she met Ami? MakoxAmi R&R

Note: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters ^_^

* * *

**_~HEAVEN HAS TO WAIT~_**

**_CHAPTER TEN – I FAILED TO PROTECT HER_**

It had been a week after Makoto and Ami got together again. They were like the happiest couple in the world but Minako still can't forget about Makoto. She saw Ami walked out from her class and decided to talk to the blue haired girl.

"Hi Ami," Minako greeted.

Ami turned her face to look at the girl who just greeted her. "Minako?" Ami said in surprised.

At the canteen, Minako and Ami shared a table. Ami looked at the blond girl who sat silent in front of her. "Ami..." Minako finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I envy you," Minako said with bitter smile on her face. Ami didn't say anything and let Minako to finish what she had in her heart. "You're so lucky to have her."

Ami nodded. "I'm sorry, Minako-chan," Ami lowered her head a little.

Minako laughed quietly. "Why you apologize to me?"

Ami was speechless trying to find the answer for the gorgeous girl.

A smile on Minako's face faded slowly and her eyes looked at her drink. "Please make her happy, Ami-chan. She really loves you," Minako said. "You deserve to have her."

Ami smiled to Minako and grabbed the other girl's hand. "I will, Minako-chan."

* * * * *

Like always Ami spent her evening at college library. She wanted to study as much as she can before went to her room because her night time only for Makoto. Her mind drifted back to the scene last night where she snuggled into Makoto while sharing their childhood stories. The smile on her face grew when she remembered Makoto's arms wrapped around her. While she lost in her day dream, one pair of eyes stared at her from back.

"What you smiling about?" Makoto asked with a grin on her face.

Ami surprised as the book that she held earlier fell on the table. She turned around and lifted her head to her lover. "Mako-chan! Don't do that again!" Ami half yelled.

Makoto giggled. "Let's go home," Makoto said to the smaller girl.

Ami shook her head. "I still have to review a few subjects before I go home."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "You can continue it at our room. Beside it's already 5 p.m.," Makoto said and showed Ami her watch. Her eyes looked around the empty library. "No one's here anymore, Ami."

"Please, I can't focus if I were in our room especially if you were there too," Ami said quietly while her finger played Makoto's hair bang.

The tall girl sighed. "Okay. You want me to keep you company here?" Makoto asked.

Ami smiled and shook her head. "No need. Meioh-san went to the ladies room and she will keep me company here," Ami grinned. Her finger moved to Makoto's neck and slowly pulled Makoto to kiss her lover. As their lips locked each others, someone was coughing at the back and immediately the couple broke the kiss.

"Get a room, Mako-chan," Setsuna grinned.

"You should pretend you didn't see it," Makoto smirked. Setsuna just giggled as she walked to book shelves. Makoto looked at Ami who blushed hard. "I got to go now. See you later," Makoto gave Ami a quick kiss on her lips before walked out from library. Ami giggled alone as the sight of her lover disappeared from her view.

* * * * *

Ami and Setsuna waved at each other before Ami turned around to walk to her room. Setsuna's eyes locked on Ami's sight. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ami-chan," Setsuna said quietly before walked headed to her room.

The sky already dark and Ami walked alone to her room. She felt uneasy but she tried to ignore her feelings. Her hands folded the books on her chest. Her steps suddenly stopped when she saw one sight in front of her. "Who's there?" Ami asked sharply.

The guy walked closer to Ami and smiled. "It's me, Ami-san," Ryo said.

Ami sighed relief. "What you want from me?" Ami asked and a frown on her face.

"I just want what belongs to me even I have to get it with hard way," Ryo smirked as he walked closer to Ami.

"What you mean?" Ami continued asking as she stepped backwards when Ryo walked closer to her. Ami bumped into someone at her back as she turned to see who was stood behind her. Two boys who stood behind her laughed evilly to her and made Ami turned to Ryo again. "What is this?" Ami asked in shiver. Ryo laughed as he grabbed Ami's hand. All Ami's books fall on the ground. "Urawa?!"

"I just want you, Ami. Why it's so hard for you to fall for me?" Ryo moved his head closer to Ami's.

The blue haired girl can feel his breathe on her skin. "I-I love Makoto! Nothing can change it!" Ami yelled without looking at Ryo.

Ryo's eyes widened as his grip became tighter and made Ami screamed for pain. He grabbed Ami's face harshly, "I will do anything to make you mine tonight," Ryo said angrily. He looked at the two boys who held Ami's body and gave a signal to bring her to somewhere place.

Ami's eyes wide opened. "What you want to do?" Ami struggled to escape but she was too weak to fight two boys strength. Two boys pushed Ami into bushes and laughed leaving Ami there alone. "Urgh!" Ami groaned pain. There was too dark but Ami can see someone moved closer to her. "Urawa?"

Urawa moved his head closer to Ami's and almost to kiss the small girl but Ami pushed his face away. Ryo laughed louder and his breathe became faster. "You want a hard way, huh?" Ryo said and he rubbed Ami's body thirstily.

"Stop it, Urawa!" Ami yelled and struggled but Ryo just laughed at her.

"No one can hear you, Ami and Makoto can't save you from me tonight," Ryo whispered as he kissed Ami's neck with passion. Ami tried too many times to fight but Ryo too strong for her.

"Please stop, Urawa," Ami begged weakly as tears burst out from her eyes.

Ryo ignored Ami's beg. He continued kissing Ami's neck while his hands ripped Ami's blouse. As his hand finished the job he looked down to Ami's body and grinned in triumph. "You so beautiful, Ami," Ryo whispered as he begun to trail Ami's body.

* * * * *

Makoto tried for several times to call Ami but her lover didn't answer one call at all. Makoto became worried as she continued calling Ami's cell phone while she walked around the college hall to find her. 'Ami, please answer,' Makoto said to herself. After a few minutes walking around, she heard the familiar song of Ami's cell phone. Without wasting too much time she ran followed where the sound came from.

As she found Ami's phone on the ground, she felt like her heartbeat stopped when she saw Ami lied near the bush half naked. The phone loosened from her grip while her heart was broke when she saw some bruises on Ami's body. Immediately Makoto kneed beside Ami and covered Ami's body with her jacket. "Who did this to you?" Makoto asked Ami.

Ami was silent and didn't look at Makoto. Makoto can sense her lover was shaking.

Makoto's eyes became teary as she hugged Ami. "I'm sorry, Ami. I failed to protect you. It's all my fault," Makoto said with full of regret. Tears finally fell down on her cheek.

* * * * *

"Haha! You two should thank me for letting you both having fun with her too," Ryo said out loud to his friends.

Ryo, Kureta and Hanzo laughed before someone knocked the door hardly. "Who is it?" Kureta asked as he looked at his watch. It's already over 11 p.m. He turned to Ryo and Hanzo and frowned. "Don't you think it's too late for someone to come here?"

Ryo looked at Hanzo and gave him signal to open the door. As Hanzo opened the door, a fist punched him on the face and made him collapsed on the floor. Ryo and Kureta were surprised. They looked at the person who punched Hanzo. Makoto!

"You bastard, Ryo!" Makoto yelled as she rushed over Ryo and Kureta. In attempted to punch Ryo, Kureta wrapped his arm around Makoto. The tall girl looked at Kureta from her shoulder with serious face. "You'll die tonight!" Makoto grabbed Kureta's hand and twisted it before threw him to the wall.

Ryo looked at Kureta and then back to Makoto. He started sweating. "D-don't come closer," Ryo said with shaky voice.

Ryo can see Makoto's face which full of eager and revenge. "I told you before, if you dare to hurt her, I will kill you," Makoto said.

"It's all your fault! If you didn't interfere into her life, I would treat her nicely!" Ryo yelled to Makoto.

Makoto clenched her teeth as she grabbed Ryo on his throat. "She didn't love you and she will never love you. Don't you understand that?!" Makoto yelled back as she punched Ryo on his face.

"Stop it, Makoto!" Setsuna hugged Makoto from back and pulled her away from Ryo.

Ryo kneed on the floor and wiped his bleeding mouth. He laughed. "Haha! Tonight, I got what you always got from her, Makoto. Not just me but them too," Ryo looked at Kureta and Hanzo. He smiled and licked his lips, "I have to admit, she really did taste good."

"Bastard!" Makoto can't hold her anger anymore as she pushed Setsuna and grabbed Ryo's shirt. She punched and kicked Ryo for several times and yelled continuously, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Makoto! Stop it before you really kill him!" Setsuna shouted before two dorm wardens stopped the fight.

Ryo bleeding badly on his face as he collapsed on the floor while Makoto sat on the floor with Setsuna hugging her.

"I failed to protect her, Setsuna-san. I don't deserve her," Makoto burst into cry in Setsuna's arms.

* * * * *


End file.
